Girls Say the Darnest Things
by Tina Redwood
Summary: Take a peek into your Hogwarts girls' gossips in late night, mostly about boys we all know and love. Rated M for sexual humor and language. THIS IS A COMEDY FIC.
1. April 6th and 13th

Take a peek into some girls' periodic gossips at night about not much else than boys we know and love.

This idea just kind of _happened_ to me though I have like three Dramione ideas waiting to be started...I just love random humor.

Rated M,_ obviously, _for those who read my other stories. But this is more humor than romance. Each chapter will describe anywhere from one to three meetings. ENJOY! - Tina.

**Date&Time: April 6th, Saturday Night**

**Place: Lavender& Parvati's dorm room**

**Gossip Participants: Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, and Luna, self-invited.**

**Topic: ****Guys We Did, Guys We'd Do**

"Harry is too skinny," observed Parvati Patil.

"Word," said Lavender.

"Not _that_ skinny," argued Ginny.

"Still too skinny," said Padma. Her twin and she exchanged understanding looks.

"Take a picture of his cock and then we'll talk about what's skinny," pouted Ginny.

"Ginny!" cried Hermione in amazement, "you _slept_ with Harry?"

Lavender rolled her eyes. "It's not that surprising, you know."

"I think it's surprising," said Luna thoughtfully, "I always thought he was a nice boy."

"I'll tell you right now that he _is_ nice," grinned Ginny, and Hermione threw a pillow at her.

"How about Ron?" said Parvati. Lavender gave a grunt and Hermione blushed a little bit.

"Get over it, Lavender," said Padma, rolling her eyes. "Won-Won is now Hermione's."

"I don't fret it," said Lavender, "he wasn't that good anyway."

"He isn't good?" said Luna in a sort of confused voice.

"Too clumsy," said Lavender. "I mean, I got this close to drawing him a map."

"Hermione, you need to say something on this matter," demanded Ginny, "is my brother good or no?"

"Well," replied Hermione, "_I_ think he's good..."

"Because he was your first," scoffed Lavender, and Hermione turned red.

"He was _not_ my first!" she said.

"Oh? You slept with Krum, too?" said Padma, her eyes wide. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, but what was said was already said.

"What, in like our fourth year?" cried Parvati playfully, "you slut!"

"Look who's talking!" laughed Lavender, "you so slept with Seamus Finnigan when you were like fourteen, too. Besides, Krum was older than her."

"I did _not_ sleep with Finnigan!" cried Parvati in protest, "I swear!"

"I'm pretty sure there wasn't much _sleeping_ going on..." grinned Ginny, and this time Parvati threw a pillow at her.

"I thought we were talking about Ronald?" said Luna rather randomly.

"Thanks, Luna," said Hermione. "And I'll have everyone know that he's rather excellent."

"He doesn't _look_ very excellent to me, though," said Padma, "do you know who looks excellent? Draco Malfoy."

There was a general agreement to this except for Hermione, who felt she had to be loyal to her bestfriends, and Luna, who just didn't care.

"It's not like any of you in here did him to prove his...excellency," pouted Hermione, crossing her arms.

"I certainly know some girls who did," said Lavender.

"Lucky bitches," said Parvati under her breath, but everyone heard her and burst out laughing.

"We gotta get some of those girls into this group," suggested Ginny, "like Parkinson or something, who for sure slept with Malfoy."

"You think he'd sleep with her?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Come on, the way she follows him around like a dog, he'd be merciful enough," laughed Lavender.

"Alright, we never know until we get Pansy Parkinson in here," said Ginny, "let's try and get her in here next week."

"How?" said Padma, "she's a Slytherin."

"Well, Slytherin girls gossip, don't they?" said Ginny, "don't worry, we can get her in here. And she'll enlighten us on how good Malfoy is in bed. Mindless gossip dismissed!"

**Date&Time: April 13th, Saturday Night**

**Place: Ginny's dorm room**

**Gossip Participants: Ginny, Helena Durham (Ginny's roommate), Hermione, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Luna (self-invited again), Pansy Parkinson (oh yes!), and Ginger Stotts, a Slytherin who came to "protect" Pansy.**

**Topic: ****Harry's Naked Lower Half.**

"Order, order!" cried Ginny proudly as girls took their places with a pillow. "I'd like to welcome three new participants in this mindless gossip. Helena!"

Helena Durham, a blond-haired sixth year, got up sheepishly.

"She's here because she's my roommate and I couldn't persuade her to get out," joked Ginny, and Helena threw her pillow at her. She caught it, grinning.

"Oh yes, if someone says anything offensive about you, the rule is to throw the pillow, no more, no less."

There was general agreement, so Ginny continued:

"Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin is here at our request, and her friend Ginger Stotts is here as well. Everyone, give a round of applause!"

The girls applauded as Pansy and Ginger attempted to scowl. They seemed to be enjoying the all-girls environment more than they would like to show.

"I'd also make clear that in this gossip, no House rivarly is allowed, though everyone knows Gryffindor is the best of all."

Padma, Luna, Pansy, and Ginger protested while the rest cheered.

"Anyways, tonight we will uncover the truth about Draco Malfoy's bedlife."

Pansy looked shocked. "Is that why I was invited?" she cried.

"Oh yes," said Parvati. Surprisingly, Pansy didn't look very offended; on the other hand, she looked rather proud. Ginger moved a bit in her seat.

"Now, please tell us: did your did you not sleep with Draco Malfoy?" demanded Ginny.

"I did," admitted Pansy with a smug smile, "and he's _heavenly_."

"Told you so!" said Lavender, pointing at Hermione, who looked annoyed.

"It's not _comparative_," she said, "like, Pansy didn't sleep with Ron...you didn't, did you?"

Pansy laughed at Hermione's suspision. "Of course not! I'd never do him. But Draco...Merlin!"

"Not to sound rude, but I always thought he was rather _using_ you," Luna said in a mystical voice. Girls looked startled at her; it was unlike her to make such a statement.

"I think what Loony, I mean, Luna is trying to say here is that he'd rather be _forceful_ rather than caring and all," said Helena.

"Oh, not really," said Ginger, "he knows how to control his feelings and don't do girls unless he's begged for."

Pansy stared at Ginger, aghast. "_You slept with Draco?_"

"I'm guessing she begged for it?" suggested Hermione, making everyone laugh.

"I'll have you know that it's worth it," Ginger said, receiving a scowl from Pansy.

"Hey, I have a question," said Padma, "you almost never see Slytherin girls date out of the Slytherin House. Why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" droned Pansy, "we're all purebloods and want to keep the line clean. No offense, Hermione."

"None taken," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"But how about when you are attracted to guys outside of your House?" asked Lavender, curious.

"We just grin and bear it," said Ginger with a sigh. "Wait, is whatever said in here promised secrecy?"

The girls stared at each other.

"Now it is! Spill," said Ginny.

"Some Slytherin girls have fantasies about guys from other Houses and have gossip meets like this on Fridays."

"Ginger!" cried Pansy, exasperated, "you can't tell them that!"

"It's okay, it's okay!" said Hermione hurriedly, "your secret is safe with us. Anyway, who are some guys you girls are interested in?"

"Well," began Ginger, "I know that Pansy has some unhealthy obsession over-"

"GINGER!" cried Pansy, throwing her pillow at Ginger, who caught it with a smile.

"I like this rule. If this was the Slytherin gossip, I'd be Crucio-ed by now."

"Shut up, Ginger, or I'm going to spill _your_ obsession with a certain Gryffindor!"

"Whatever, Pansy. I like Neville Longbottom!" said Ginger victoriously. The girls stared at her, shocked.

"Neville?" said Ginny, "are you serious?"

"Oh yeah, he's totally adorable," said Ginger bravely, "and Pansy's obsessed with none other than-"

"Ginger!" cried Pansy again, grabbing Luna's pillow and throwing it at Ginger.

"-Harry Potter!"

There was a stunned silence.

And some more silence.

And some more.

"Harry?" breathed Ginny.

"Sickly obsessed," finished Ginger.

"It's just a fantasy," said Pansy quickly, "I'd never date him."

"More like fuck him," said Ginger with a sly smile.

"You know what? It's okay!" said Hermione quickly, "girls have fantasies. And that's all that is. Tell us, really. Elaborate."

"Hermione!" whined Ginny, "he's my _boyfriend_!"

"That pratically everyone lusts for...maybe after your brother," said Helena, earning a shocked look from both Ginny and Hermione.

"What? He's hot," Helena said with a laugh.

"Later, we'll talk about that later," said Hermione, "Pansy, do elaborate."

"Well," began Pansy rather uneasily, "it's just...seeing Draco bash him all the time, I kind of got sorry for him...then how he always got back at Draco...him in his Quidditch suit...and...yeah..."

"I know, I know," said Parvati, "he really is hot."

"I thought you said he was too skinny!" cried Ginny, throwing her pillow at Parvati.

"You said we should take a look at his cock before we talked," said Parvati with a sly grin.

"You _didn't_," gasped Ginny.

"Oh, yes she did," said Lavender. "I have proof in my bag right here."

"What proof?" asked Luna, confused.

"Parvati snuck into the boys' shower and took a picture," said Padma, rolling her eyes.

"Merlin's beard!" cried Hermione, "that's against school rules!"

"Oh, really?" said Lavender sarcastically, reaching for her bag. "And no, Pansy, I'm not giving you the photo for your scrapbook of Harry."

Pansy looked rather disappointed.

Ginny was still aghast. "I can't believe you took the picture of his..."

"...manhood," said Lavender triumphantly, taking out a photo.

The picture was passed around and admired (especially by Pansy) by everyone except Hermione, who refused to see her bestfriend's naked lower half.

"You're missing out," said Helena. Ginny was cool about it now that everyone admitted he wasn't so _skinny_ afterall.

"No thanks, no!" said Hermione, "I don't want to see it."

"I know you want to," sang Parvati, waving the photo in the air as Hermione covered her eyes with her hands.

"It's not that impressive, really," said Luna in a dreamy voice, "Flying Foosies have penis two feet long and one foot thick."

"What are Flying Foosies?" asked Lavender in an excited voice.

"Come on, Hermione!" urged Parvati, ignoring Lavender, "it's really good."

"Stop acting like you're so proper," said Ginny with a grin, "we all know how naughty you are deep inside."

Hermione had to give up.

"Okay, fine, show me it," she said. Everyone cheered, and the photo was passed along to her.

"Oh my," Hermione said with a gasp, her eyes wide. "Merlin!"

"And that's when it's _not_ erect," said Padma proudly.

"Can I have a copy of that?" asked Pansy, "please?"

"No," said Parvati, taking the photo back and stuffing it in her backpack, "there has to be fair trade."

"Malfoy's cock!" cried Ginny victoriously at once. The girls cheered.

"Fine," said Pansy, "a copy of his will be delivered to you next time we meet. And trust me, it's bigger."

"We'll look forward to it," said Ginny smugly, "mindless gossip dismissed!"


	2. April 20th and 27th

Thank you so much for the great feedback, and enjoy!!

-Tina

--

**Date&Time: April 20th, Saturday Night**

**Place: Room of Requirement, due to a bigger group.**

**Gossip Participants: Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Luna (this time, actually invited), Helena, Pansy, Ginger, and Maddie (who snuck in from the fanfic review page).**

**Topic: ****Drug, I Mean, Photo, Dealing.**

The Room of Requirement came to look like a giant dormitory room with lots of beds, cushions, pillows, etc.

"Looks great!" said Hermione, beaming.

"Enough about the drooling," said Ginny excitedly as everyone got seated, "let's get on with Draco's penis."

"Wait!" said Pansy, "I think I deserve a bit more than the copy of Harry's for this picture."

"What do you mean?" said Parvati.

"The thing is," Pansy continued, "I got _two_ pictures."

Girls gasped and Maddie drooled.

"One normal, one erect," said Ginger, "and I can proudly say I helped producing the second one."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "So I think I deserve a bit more than the photo promised."

"Can we go on with the viewing, please?" said Maddie, exasperated.

"Fine," said Parvati, "I will offer a second picture, too."

"You got a second picture?" cried Ginny, aghast.

"It's not of Harry," said Parvati quickly.

"Then I don't want it!" said Pansy.

"It's of Ronald Weasley," finished Parvati proudly. There was a short silence.

"How do you get these things?" said Padma, shocked.

"I have my ways, ladies," said Parvati. "Now, I don't want a _copy_ of Malfoy's. So if Pansy would kindly _share_ the photos with us, I'll be happy to _shrae_ this photo with the group."

"I don't want to see my _brother's willy!_" cried Ginny.

Pansy considered this for a while.

_Looks like some kind of drug dealing,_ thought Hermione amusedly.

"Fine," said Pansy. "Naturally, I shall start with the normal state photo."

The girls squealed as the first photo circulated the room quickly.

"Ooh," said Helena.

"Wow," gasped Hermione.

"Damn," muttered Ginny.

"Unimpressive," said Luna, starting to talk about those Flying Foosies again.

"Mmm," said Parvati and Padma in unison.

Lavender grunted.

"Whoa," breathed Maddie.

"Next picture! Next picture!" demanded Ginny.

Again it went around, and this time the girls had much louder responses.

"Maybe Harry _is_ skinny afterall," muttered Parvati.

"Hey!" retorted Ginny, stealing Hermione's pillow to throw at Parvati, "you didn't see _his_ boner-"

"Girls, girls!" said Hermione, "this isn't some photo-sharing network. We're here for mindless gossip."

"But how about Ron's picture?" called Padma. Hermione grumbled. Her plan to get away from the topic had failed. Parvati took out a picture victoriously.

"Fresh from yesterday," announced Parvati.

"Wanna see it, Ginny?" asked Helen. She considered it.

"Why not," said Ginny, "the last time I saw it we were six and seven."

"Oh, I'll tell you right now he went through some major growth," grinned Parvati, handing her the photo.

"Ah, whatever," said Ginny as she examined the picture, "I'm just glad he won't get made fun of. Next?"

"Me!" cried Helena, jumping for the photo.

"Order, order!" cried Hermione, and Helena went back to her seat. "We are going to do this the lady-like way."

"There's nothing lady-like about seeing photos of boys' penis, Hermione," Lavender pointed out. The photo was passed out in a calmer way, nevertheless.

"I'm in love," sighed Helena as she received the photo.

"Ehem," Hermione cleared her throat warningly.

"No, not with him," Helena said quickly.

"Then with what, his penis?" laughed Ginny.

"Pretty much," grinned Helena.

"I'll have you know right now that he, including his penis, belongs to me," said Hermione.

"Okay, okay, Hermione," said Lavender, annoyed.

"Well, can I have a copy of Harry's now?" asked Pansy nervously. Parvati laughed and took out the photo in question and her wand. She duplicated it and handed a copy to Pansy, who stowed it away carefully.

"You know, those Slytherin girls should totally join us," said Padma, "I mean, those who have the gossip meet on Fridays? We should do a get-together."

"I'll ask them," replied Ginger. "Their stuff is much more intense, though. These girls are literally deprived of the boys from other Houses. Like, Pansy isn't the only one with an unhealthy obsession over Potter."

"Really?" said Ginny, surprised.

"Oh yeah, definitely," said Ginger, "many girls will kill to have the photo Pansy acquired just now."

"I'm not showing it to anyone," scowled Pansy, "it's for my private collection!"

"Well, this has been _interesting_," concluded Hermione, "let's try to meet up with the Slytherin girls next Saturday, same time, same place."

"Mindless gossip dismissed!" said Ginny victoriously.

"How come _you_ get to always say that?" asked Helena, annoyed.

**Date&Time: April 27th, Saturday Night**

**Place: Room of Requirement,**

**Gossip Participants: Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Luna, Pansy, Ginger, and the following Slytherin girls: Christina de Vann, Lucy McAllister, Fiona Rood, and Paulette Zickerman. (Helena, Padma, and Maddie absent)**

**Topic: ****Slytherin Girls**

"Let me introduce these Slytherins," said Pansy proudly, "this is Christina de Vann."

A girl with pale blond hair stood up and smiled awkwardly. She clearly wasn't used to being around so many people from other Houses.

"And this is Lucy McAllister."

A rather heavy girl got up to smile briskly.

"And here's Fiona Rood and Paulette Zickerman," concluded Pansy. Two girls, same height with same hairstyles, got up and waved at the group.

"Alright, let's get on with it," said Lavender, "whom do you guys talk about in your Slytherin meet?"

"Well," began Lucy, "we just talk about guys we are crushing on, mostly. I know Ginger already told you, but it's really hard for us Slytherin girls."

"I see," said Luna dreamily.

"You girls have it so easy!" said Paulette Zickerman, "you guys get to date practically anyone."

"That isn't true," said Parvati thoughtfully, "Slytherin boys never look at us twice because they care so much about _bloodlines _or _blood-traitors_."

"I never thought about that," said Christina, "and come to think of it, we have a lot of sexy boys in Slytherin."

"Draco Malfoy," sighed the whole group dreamily.

"Show of hands who have slept with Draco Malfoy," called Ginny. Pansy, Ginger, and the rest of Slytherin girls rose their hands, and no one else.

"See that? Describe the experience for us," requested Parvati.

"It's awesome," said Fiona, "it's just heavenly!"

"There's a lot of foreplay," explained Paulette.

"Wow," said Lavender.

"But most of us in the gossip group are into boys in other Houses, though," said Fiona.

"I totally am crushing on Neville Longbottom," said Lucy, blushing.

"You, too?" cried Hermione, "Ginger likes him too!"

"A lot of Slytherin girls are actually into Neville," Ginger purred, "he's so adorable!"

"That's so rad," sighed Ginny. Even Luna had to agree.

"I'm obsessed over Ronald Weasley," said Christina, "I hope you don't mind, Hermione!"

"Er, I guess not," said Hermione a bit uncomfortably.

"Oh my gosh, you're not going to believe Christina's collection," sighed Paulette, "she even has his-"

"Shut up, Paulette!" cried Christina sharply, eyeing Hermione and Ginny cautiously.

"We've been promising total secrecy since our last meeting," said Ginny, "it's okay, spill. I hope it's not anything like his...sperm sample or whatnot."

"She has his boxers," shuddered Fiona, "and you don't want to know what she does with them."

"And I don't want to know how she got her hands on them!" cried Hermione.

"I do!" squealed Lavender Brown.

"Well," blushed Christina, "I had to sneak into is showers after Quidditch."

"Merlin," gasped Ginny, "did you look at-"

"No, no!" cried Christina hurriedly, "I would never! That'd be stalkerish."

"And stealing his underwear isn't?" said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"She even _wears_ the thing," said Pansy, "but that's not even near the worst."

"It's difficult, collecting stuff...so, um," said Christina timidly, "Ginny?"

"Huh?" said Ginny, "what?"

"Could you possibly...?"

"Oh," said Ginny, realizing what Christina meant.

"What, like steal his sweaty shirts or something?" said Parvati and Christina squealed and nodded excitedly.

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with this," said Hermione quickly.

"Fine, then," sighe Christina, defeated.

"She masturbates to the freaking underwear," said Ginger.

"Ginger!" cried Christina, throwing her pillow at her.

"Now there's the mental picture I really didn't need," muttered Hermione, shaking her head.

"Hey, good topic!" cried Ginny triumphantly, "next week we'll have a talk on masturbation. Everyone does it!"

"Really?" gasped Luna.

Everyone rolled her eyes.

Luna was stubborn. "No, seriously! I don't! _The Quibbler_ reported that it causes-"

"It's okay, Luna, you don't have to come to the next meet," said Ginny.

"-kittens to die!"

"Mindless gossip dismissed!" cried Ginny quickly.


	3. May 4th

**How to Participate in the Mindless Gossips:** Just ask me in your review page or PM me! :) But there are requirements& things you have to keep in mind.

1. You (or the participant, an OC in today's case. lol) have to be a female, obviously.  
2. I'm going to make you say/do whatever I want you to say/do. Don't complain about what I make you say/do, even if it's the stupidest/smuttiest/weirdest thing ever. :)

Enjoy!

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**Date&Time: May 4th, Saturday Night**

**Place: Ginny and Helena's dormitory room**

**Gossip Participants: Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Helena, Pansy, Ginger, Christina, and Pani (an OC from TahnDawg's fics, invited by the author)**

**Topic: ****Masturbation and Muscles**

"Hello, everyone," began Ginny as everyone made themselves comfortable, "we're touching up on rather a sensitive topic today..."

"What, that we touch ourselves when we're bored?" Ginger blurted out, causing a few girls to giggle.

"Er, yes, Ginger, thank you," Ginny said, "and those who claim she doesn't do it will be exiled from this mindless gossip."

No one moved. Good, carry on.

"The gossip's starting point should be Christina," said Ginger, "and how she _utilizes_ Ronald Weasley's underwear."

Hermione made a small grumbling noise, and so did Helena.

"Well," Christina began, "I usually wear it, and just that turns me on-"

"By 'usually wear it', do you mean you're wearing it right now?" asked Ginny rather bluntly.

"No, no, not now," said Christina quickly, "when I'm playing with myself, I do."

"Alright, carry on," said Pani.

"Who's that?" whispered Pansy to Ginger, eyeing Pani.

"I don't know," Ginger whispered back, "maybe she's another Gryffindor we don't know about."

"I don't use a toy or anything," Christina continued, "it's just my hand and me."

"Wait!" cried Parvati, "how many of us here use a toy?"

Ginny rose her hand triumphantly along with Parvati's.

Lavender's hand rose. Oh, and Pani.

"My lovely brothers sent me a whole box," explained Ginny, "from the WonderWitch products? I gave some to Hermione."

Hermione, reluctantly, had to raise her hand at this point.

"How can you just use your _fingers_?" said Lavender, "I mean, I used to, but after the magical dildos-"

"-because I never _used_ those," said Helena quickly, "Ginny won't share any with me."

"I told you, Helena, I gave the rest to Hermione! She took like five!" said Ginny, annoyed. Hermione blushed.

"I want a Vibroom I got for Christmas," said Pani. (A/N: If you don't know what a Vibroom is, you are not one of my loyal readers. Go read _SexyWitches Inc._ NOW!)

"Those are expensive," commented Lavender.

"And hard to hide," said Parvati.

"No, there are these compact kinds," said Ginny, hopping up. She ran to her drawer and took out a miniature broomstick. She took out her wand and tapped it. It started to grow and soon became the size of a regular broomstick.

"I never saw you with that!" cried Helena, her roommate.

"Er, because I don't masturbate when you are around?" Ginny said in her duh-voice. "Here, I'll grant a free ride for a member of the group. Christina?"

"No, thanks," she said quickly.

"That's because she doesn't have her Weasley boxers," snickered Pansy.

"I'll go!" cried Ginger.

Ginny nodded approvingly, "but go with your knickers on. I don't want it to get too wet."

"Fine," said Ginger, getting up excitedly. The Vibroom levitated about a foot off the grount, and Ginger mounted it. She was wearing the school uniform skirt.

"How do I start it?" asked Ginger. Her question was soon answered; the broom levitated higher, and Ginger made an 'umph!' noise.

She held the handle, and the broom began to rock back and forth, vibrating. The girls stared up; they could see Ginger's green knickers smashed against the broom, and her slender legs flying and kicking everywhere.

"Ooooh...mmmm," Ginger moaned, "this is...niiiiiice..."

"Get off now, Ginger!" cried Pansy underneath, "we can all see your knickers."

"Whatever...mmmph..."

"Look, she's cumming!" Pani pointed up.

"Shit, don't cum too much!" said Ginny, looking slightly concerned.

"Oh, Neville," sighed Ginger above them.

"You know, when I masturbate, I don't really think about a guy," said Lavender, "it's really just the sensation for me."

"Me, too," said Helena, "though it doesn't hurt to think about Ron's rugged body...sorry, Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ah, ah, ahh!" groaned Ginger. Her panties were getting soaking wet. Concerned, Ginny pulled out a wand and the Vibroom came down slowly. Ginger looked reluctant to get off and kept on rubbing herself against the broom.

"Get _off_, Ginger," said Pansy, getting annoyed.

"Fine," grumbled Ginger, getting off. "Oooh, squishy," she said as she sat.

"Honestly, what is there to see in Neville?" asked Ginny, staring at Ginger. "I mean I can see how you could think he may be a teeny bit, sort of cute, but body-wise..."

The girls seemed to agree, but Ginger didn't seem to care.

"I still fantasize about him," she said, "he's awesome."

"And you'll never tell him this?" said Hermione.

"Of course not, my mum and pops will kill me if I dated a Gryffindor," sighed Ginger.

"Body-wise, out of Neville, Harry, and Ron, Ron has the best body," said Hermione bravely and proudly, "rugged, you know? Muscular, fit to become a Keeper."

"I bet Draco's body is better," said Pansy, "Seekers have sleek bodies. Like _Harry_."

"Guys need to have _some_ muscles," argued Hermione. Helena and Christina seemed to agree.

"Harry _does_ have muscles," said Ginny, "don't talk without having seen him naked, please!"

"We _did_ see him naked," said Parvati with a sly grin.

"We're getting tangent here," said Hermione, "mindless gossip dismissed"

"Hey!" cried Ginny, "I'm supposed to say that!"

"Fine, Ginny, go ahead," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

Ginny stared at Hermione gratefully and opened her mouth. "Mindless gos-"

"Mindless gossip dismissed!" cried Pani triumphantly.

"Get her!" cried Ginny.


	4. May 11th

****

**I'm limiting 'visitor' participants to two people per meeting, so if you requested and didn't see you or your OC, just give it a wait. :)**

**Remember: I control what you or your character do/say/crush-on/fantasize about, etc. I don't have the time to read your stories to figure out the character of the OC, unfortunately 00 Unless you're willing to tell me. That'd be awesome!! :D**

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**Date&Time: May 11th, Saturday Night**

**Place: Pansy&Ginger's dormitory room...in SLYTHERIN!**

**Gossip Participants: Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Helena, Luna, Ginger, Pansy, and Julie (JulieMalfoyZabini) A/N:** Julie, I'm writing you as a Slytherin based on your love for Malfoy&Zabini. ;)

**Topic: Slytherin Staircases and Blowjobs**

"Welcome to the Slytherin dormitories!" cried Ginger triumphantly as everyone made themselves comfortable.

"Lots of green and silver, I see," said Hermione, sitting down next to Ginny on Pansy's bed.

"Sexy colours," said Julie, and all the Slytherin girls agreed.

"We should just have our meets here all the time. Much bigger dorm than ours," said Ginny.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" called Pansy, "oh, hi, Tabitha!"

The girl named Tabitha peeked in.

"Julie?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Your roommate wanted me to tell you not to come in the room till eleven. Her boyfriend's in there," said Tabitha, rolling her eyes. All the non-Slytherin girls gawked.

"Boyfriend?" cried Ginny, "boys can't come in the girls' dorms! The staircase melts!"

"Not in Slytherin," laughed Tabitha, "boys un-magicked it years ago, like in my third year."

"Guess who it was?" offered Pansy.

"Malfoy," everyone said at once.

"And Blaise, too," added Julie, "Crabbe and Goyle are too stupid."

"Tabitha, join us!" offered Parvati, and Tabitha joined the group at once. So...

**Gossip Participants: Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Helena, Luna, Ginger, Pansy, Julie (JulieMalfoyZabini), and Tabitha, a Slytherin OC from one of my readers' fics.**

"Isn't it...unnerving?" asked Hermione a bit timidly, "to know guys can come into your rooms at will?"

"It's exciting," said Julie. The Slytherin girls agreed.

"Oh my Merlin, Pansy, remember when Draco came into our room two nights ago?" said Ginger excitedly.

"That was awesome," sighed Pansy, "best three-some ever."

"I thought you liked Harry!" cried Lavender.

"I do, but it doesn't mean Draco isn't the sex god he is," laughed Pansy.

"We should do the same thing at the Gryffindor dorms," complained Ginny, "_I_ have to go to Harry's all the time, and half the time Ron's there so I have to get out before he notices I'm there."

"Well," began Ginger, "when Draco and Blaise disenchanted the staircase, it wasn't really for sex. Mostly for, er, _sexual services_."

"Huh?" asked Luna dreamily.

"Hand and blowjobs," said Tabitha. Hermione made a disgusted noise.

"I'm against...at least the latter," she said, "doesn't that totally make you feel...inferior?"

"Not really," said Pansy, "we usually get stuff in return."

"Like, remember the photos we brought in some time ago?" said Ginger, "two pics of Draco's cock? He came over, and Pansy took the first picture when he sat and closed his eyes.And the second one, I sucked it and-"

"Enough, thank you," said Hermione.

"So what did you get back?" asked Lavender, excited.

"He fingered us," said Ginger rather happily.

"That's _it?_" cried Parvati.

"When Draco's doing it, it's heaven on earth," said Julie with a grin.

"It's kind of fun, actually," said Pansy. Hermione made a disgusted noise again.

"I don't mind it, either, actually," said Ginny. Hermione stared at her, aghast.

"Harry became a lot more appreciative of me after," explained Ginny, smiling, "and it was rather excellent." She licked her lips exaggeratedly, making Hermione frown in disgust.

"You are _so_ lucky," sighed Pansy, "I would give anything to-"

"I'm sorry, what are we talking about?" asked Luna, "what's a blowjob?"

The girls stared at eachother.

"It's when you suck a guy's cock," explained Ginger kindly(?).

"For medical purposes?" asked Luna in her usual dreamy voice.

"What?" said Ginny, frowning.

"I mean, Seamus Finnigan asked me to lick his penis yesterday," said Luna.

The girls stared at eachother, aghast.

"What did you do?" asked Parvati, gawking.

"He said sucking on male parts is good at getting rid of pribcotts," said Luna.

"Pribscotts?" said Julie, frowning.

"It's a Luna thing," said Ginny, "so, what did you do?"

"So I sucked his penis and his balls," said Luna, staring blankly into space, "it got pretty hard and he emitted some white liquid."

Girls shared glances.

"So?" said Pansy.

"He said it's the liquid that gets rid of the pribscotts, so I swallowed it all," said Luna with a faint smile, "I'm supposed to go and get more tonight."

"He's lying, Luna!" said Hermione kindly, "boys go ga-ga for blowjobs; it, er, _sexually excites them_. He was just using you."

"I did get rid of the pribscotts, though," said Luna dreamily.

"Merlin," said Ginny hastily, "mindless gossip dismissed!"

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**Give me ideas for future topics, readers! :) A****nd don't forget to review!! -Tina**


	5. May 18th

**Author's Note: **This fic is based on Hermione&Lavender&Parvati&Pansy&Ginger, etc.'s 7th year, assuming that Voldemort _died or something_ by summer of their year six. What Pansy says about Blaise actually happened in book six. :) - TINA

**tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt (btw, those t's stand for Tina. lol)**

**Date&Time:** May 18th, Saturday Night

**Place:** Pansy&Ginger's dormitory room

**Gossip Participants:** Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Helena, Luna (people tried to discourage her from joining this one, as she was "most likely a virgin", but after last meeting, the girls got convinced that she probably did have sex as some sort of a 'medical treatment'.), Ginger and Pansy (as it's _their_ room, after all), Lauren, and Hermisia (both from review page. Yay!)

**Topic:** Best Sex Experience...like, Ever.

"Alright, everyone," said Ginny as everyone got seated, "today we're talking about sex."

"I thought that was the _only_ thing we _ever_ talked about in this group," said Helena, "not that I'm complaining, really."

"We'll all take turns talking about the best sex experience ever," said Ginger, hyping up. The girls agreed to this.

"Alright, I'll start," began Ginny, "it was with Harry, obviously."

Some girls rolled their eyes and Pansy sighed.

"He has a Quidditch fetish," Ginny continued, looking around the room.

"That rhymes!" said Luna.

"No, it doesn't," said Hermisia, "'itch' and 'ish' don't rhyme."

"Anyways," said Ginny, "one time we had one concerning broomsticks, his Quidditch uniform, and a snitch."

"Isn't he just _marvelous?_" sighed Pansy.

"I don't really see how you could use a _snitch_," said Lauren thoughtfully.

"Oh," said Ginny with a grin, "there are ways. I'll leave that to your imagination."

"Okay, it's my turn now," said Ginger, sitting up. "My best experience was undeniably with Draco Malfoy. Merlin, can that boy touch!"

"As these meetings go on, my urge to sleep with Malfoy is slowly rising," said Helena in mock misery, covering her face with her hands.

"It's okay, Helena," said Hermione kindly.

"Yeah, Hermione wants to, too," said Lavender, grinning.

"I _do not_!" cried Hermione, red-faced. Ginger cleared her throat, demanding attention.

"Anyways," she continued, "it was in this very room."

"Was I there?" asked Pansy, frowning.

"No, you weren't here," said Ginger carelessly, "if you were here, it would have been a three-some, and while I like it, it's just not the same. Doesn't make you feel special, you know?"

The Gryffindor girls laughed in disbelief.

"He came in feeling a bit horny, so it was good all the while. He doesn't get horny easily, you see. So he was _needing_ me, rather than he _doing me a favor_ like always."

"I guess that makes some sense...?" said Hermisia slowly.

"Anyways, it was the best one ever," sighed Ginger.

"Why was he so horny?" asked Parvati, curious.

"I don't know," chuckled Ginger, "I don't really care."

"So," said Ginny with a grin, "whom did _you_ sleep with, Luna?"

All the girls (who were present at the last meeting, anyway) stared intently at Luna, expecting something.

"_Sleep_ with?" said Luna indifferently.

"Do I have to explain this definition, too?" said Ginger, snickering.

"I think you do," said Hermisia, "try to keep it graphic as you can."

Ginger cleared her throat importantly. "Alright, here it goes. _Has any boy stuck his penis up your vagina?_"

"_Or_ your ass," snickered Helena. Lavender threw a pillow at her, laughing in disbelief.

"Oh, definitely," said Luna dreamily. Some girls made a squealing noise as they moved closer to Luna, eager to hear more.

"Who? Anyone we know?"

"I'm sorry, do I just mentione one person?" asked Luna, sounding very genuine. The girls gawked.

"Mention all, mention all," said Pansy hurriedly.

"Well," said Luna, "there's a few from my year, my House, those you girls probably won't know," said Luna thoughtfully, "and...oh, Seamus Finnigan..."

"That's not surprising," snorted Lavender, "carry on, carry on."

"There's Dean Thomas...Vincent Goyle..."

"GOYLE?" cried everyone.

"Oh yes," said Luna, looking into space.

"How did these guys talk you into it, Luna?" said Hermione, frowning, "like, how did Goyle-"

"I don't know, it just kind of happened," said Luna, "when I was walking along a hall way, a hand grabbed me, Goyle kissed me rather forcefully, and it just _happened_."

The girls stared at each other, aghast.

"This is starting to sound like a rape," muttered Parvati, "Luna, did you protest?"

"Oh, no," said Luna dreamily, "I rather like it."

Ginger burst out laughing.

"I'm guessing some guys have this mystical-girl-fetish," laughed Lauren, "and a willing participant in it."

"This is _so_ rad," said Hermione, massaging her temples with her fingers.

"So, which one was the best, Luna?" asked Ginny eagerly.

"Hmm," said Luna, "I would say...it was Harry."

"HARRY?" cried everyone, horrified.

"He's dead," said Ginny, daggers in her eyes.

"Even _Luna_ got laid by him!" cried Pansy, sounding disappointed.

"These guys are taking advantage of you!" cried Hermisia.

"But she _likes_ it," said Ginger, "there's a slut unexpected. No offense, though."

"None taken," said Luna pleasantly.

"That was...Merlin," said Hermione, shaking her head in disbelief. "Let's change topic."

"Hey, guys!" said Helena abruptly, "do you think maybe Slytherin boys crush on girls from other Houses, too?"

There was a bit of silence as everyone pondered this.

"I..._guess_ that's possible," said Pansy a bit uncomfortably.

"They never show it, that's one thing," said Ginger.

"Oh, wait," said Pansy again, grinning. "Do you know what Blaise told me last year?"

"What?" asked Lavender, excited.

"He told me he thought Ginny was hot."

Ginny looked shocked, and so did everyone else.

"You're kidding," said Ginny.

"I so am not," said Pansy.

"Then how come he never showed it?" asked Hermione, "was it because she's a Gryffindor?"

"No," said Pansy, "um, he said it was because her family's 'blood traitors'."

"Argh," said Ginny, "stupid."

"I kind of agree," said Lauren, "it's idiotic. But it's like how Slytherin girls can't date other Houses..." The Slytherin girls sighed in unison.

"You know what?" said Ginny bravely, "I'm going to get Zabini to fall for me."

"He already fell for you, hon," said Parvati, laughing.

"No, I'm going to make him _show_ it," said Ginny, looking around the room.

"Wouldn't this affect your relationship with Harry?" said Pansy, her voice a bit _too_ hopeful.

"No," said Ginny quickly, an evil grin on her lips. "It's getting late, girls. Mindless gossip dismissed!"

"Awww," everyone said, disappointed.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**I can't _wait_ to upload the next chapter to "SexyWitches Inc", but I'm waiting for some more feedback, mostly because it's only been a day since I last updated. :P If you don't read that fic, I really strongly urge you to do so. Especially the chapter I'll be updating pretty soon. ;) - Tina**


	6. May 25th

**Date&Time:** May 25th, Saturday Night

**Place:** Pansy&Ginger's dormitory room

**Gossip Participants:**Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Helena, Luna, Ginger, Pansy, Reva, and Flavia (the last two from the review page!)

**Topic:** Ginny's Update, Summer Plans, and Hermione.

When Ginny walked in triumphantly to the mindless gossip area (a.k.a., Pansy and Ginger's dorm room), everyone could sense there was something extraordinary. Even Hermione, who was following her in, looked a bit excited.

"Ladies," she announced proudly, "I have been successful."

"Successful in what?" asked Luna curiously.

"Blaise Zabini has admitted he likes me," replied Ginny victoriously.

"More like _showed_ it," snickered Hermione.

"How come we didn't know about this?" asked Ginger, looking at Pansy.

"So what happened?" asked Parvati eagerly.

"The bloke couldn't help himself," laughed Hermione, "she was practically prancing around in her bra and knickers."

"I was _not_," said Ginny heatedly, "I definitely was _not_."

"How did this all happen, explain!" cried Reva.

"Okay," Ginny cleared her throat. "I wrote a note to him, telling him to meet me at the corridor on the fifth floor, third to the right-"

"The usually barren one," explained Hermione.

"Yeah, that one," said Ginny, "now, I was _not_ just in my _bra and knickers_ as Hermione claims."

"It might as well have been," snickered Hermione, "I did not know that you could have a skimpier shirt."

"And I was wearing a skirt," said Ginny.

"That came up to her bum," laughed Hermione, "and yes, I take back what I said about the knickers because she wasn't _wearing one_." Ginny pointed a finger at her.

"Don't interrupt me, or I won't explain anything more!"

Flavia threw a pillow at Hermione with such a force that Hermione stumbled back.

"Thank you, Flavia," said Ginny.

"You're welcome," said Flavia, "continue, please!"

"Well, so I was waiting for him. Hermione was hiding in a corner in case he decided to rape me or something, and he came, obviously."

"Already?" said Luna, looking pleasantly surprised.

"No, Luna, it's okay, just stay calm," said Ginger.

"Anywho, he tried to insult me but it didn't work, because I was just moving about-"

"-and that was pretty much enough," giggled Hermione. She blocked Flavia's pillow with her own.

"He gasped that he loves me, pinned me to the wall, and snogged me," finished Ginny triumphantly.

"How was it?" asked Reva.

"He's actually pretty good," said Ginny, "though I would have had more respect for him if he didn't grab my tits."

"Or try to finger her right there," said Hermione thoughtfully, "he tried to cover too much all at once, but he only had two hands and one mouth. Pity, pity."

"But he does know how to touch," said Ginny with a sly grin.

"But not like Draco," purred Pansy, "and this coming from someone who fucked both. Just wait till you get fingered by Draco Malfoy."

"I've had enough, though," sighed Ginny, "Dean, Harry, then Blaise Zabini...Hermione deserves some action."

Hermione positively blushed, but all the girls giggled and nodded.

"Girls, you know already, I had Victor and Ron-"

"-and now you deserve Malfoy!" cried Ginger.

"There's no way he would even look at me without a biting remark," said Hermione, shaking her head.

"This is sounding way too familiar," said Reva, "back when boys had _cooties_. Where boys tease the ones they like?"

"It doesn't work like that," retorted Hermione, "Draco Malfoy does _not_ like me."

"He might be lusting for yooo!" teased Ginger.

"Well, I don't like him, and I'm not _lusting_ for him, either," said Hermione, crossing her arms.

"You will after he fingers you!" cried Pansy, laughing. "I'll make it happen. Think of it as an early Christmas present."

"Seven months early? snickered Reva.

"How are you gonna make this happen?" asked Lavender, "I mean, _seriously_."

"Polyjuice, of course," said Pansy wickedly.

"_Oh_," said Hermione, her hands drooping down to her sides.

"You can disguise as me," said Ginger, "I'm hotter than Pansy, anyway," she added, flipping her long hair back and cupping her breasts.

Pansy hexed a pillow to hit Ginger with magnificent force.

"Fine, you can disguise as Ginger. And we'll all be hiding in this room to watch the spectacle."

The girls grinned at each other, but Hermione turned scarlet.

"I'm _not_ about to perform a sexual act in front of all of you!" cried Hermione.

"Calm down, Hermione, it's gonna be my body anyway," grinned Ginger, "though you'd be feeling it. What a shame."

"There, then!" cried Pansy, "I'll get the potion, and I'll also gladly get Ginger's hair."

"Do you want my pubic hair?" asked Ginger innocently, and Hermione made a gagging noise.

"Pubic hair as the ability to attract vampires!" cried Luna randomly.

"Anyways, we'll bring him in at our next meet," grinned Pansy, "and you'll see what I meant."

"Hey, girls!" cried Helena, "I just realized something."

"What?" said Ginny.

"It's already May 25th; it's summer soon, so what happens to our gossip meet?" asked Helena worriedly.

"Oh," said Flavia, "damn. Our stupid author forgot about the summer vacation and began the fic with the setting of April!"

"Stupid Tina," grumbled Ginger.

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Hermione, looking around at everyone.

"I _guess_we could meet at people's houses," said Pansy thoughtfully, "we can all Apparate, can't we?"

The girls nodded.

"We still have three Saturdays," said Lavender, "we'll figure something out."

"Anyways," said Pansy, "Ginger will promise a blowjob to Draco next Saturday and invite him over, and I'll bring the potion, and-"

"Wait!" cried Hermione, "a _blowjob_?" She frowned.

"Well, you have to pay for what you get," laughed Pansy, "it's not like Draco would finger Ginger for _nothing_."

"Oh, I'm gonna see myself giving head, too!" squealed Ginger, "awesome!"

"Whore," murmured Pansy, rolling her eyes.

"Guys, guys!" cried Hermione, "I can't. I'm _disgusted_ by it all. I didn't even agree to this whole plan!"

"Come on, Hermione," said Helena.

"Yeah, come on, Hermione," grinned Ginny.

"Just do it for the group!" said Lavender and Parvati.

Hermione sighed.

"I still don't want to put _his thing_ in my _mouth_..." she groaned.

"Come on, Hermione, do it for the group!" pleaded Ginger, "I want to know how I look when I lick his balls."

Hermione made a disgusted noise, but all the other girls stared at her pleadingly and she had to give up.

"Okay, okay, fine," said Hermione with a sigh.

"Start slowly at the tip, and take the whole thing in your mouth," said Ginger, "he likes that."

"I don't know if his dick will _fit_ in her mouth, though," said Pansy worriedly, "she has such a small mouth."

"But it's gonna be my mouth!" cried Ginger happily, "so it all works out. And plus, he likes it when you are half naked."

"You want me _half naked?_" cried Hermione, her eyes widening.

"It's gonna be me, anyway!" laughed Ginger, "and I don't really mind."

"Seriously, she doesn't," said Pansy, rolling her eyes, "no shame at all."

"Take his dick and put it between your tits and rub it while kissing the tip," explained Ginger, "oh, and I swallow."

Hermione made a noise between shock and disgust.

"What, he'll suspect things if you don't!" cried Ginger.

"That's true," said Lavender.

"Besides, it's good at getting rid of pribscotts," said Luna, smiling faintly.

"And when he's fingering you, don't take off your panties. He likes to slide his hand in there without seeing it, it's really hot," Ginger went on, "but if you get lucky, he might be willing to eat you out."

"No, no!" cried Hermione, "I'll refuse. That's too graphic."

"But if you refuse, he'll suspect something's wrong!" said Ginger worriedly.

"You have no idea how true that is," said Pansy, rolling her eyes, "the moment Ginger refuses his tongue, he'll know that it's not her."

"Alrighty, then," said Ginny, "now that's settled, mindless gossip dismissed!"

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Check out my other multi-chapter stories:

Seducing Mr. Malfoy (Hermione/Draco, FINISHED)

SexyWitches Inc. (Blaise/Ginny)

Siriusly in Love (Sirius/OC, James/Lily)

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW!! :) Next chapter coming soon!


	7. June 1st

**Note: If you are offended by graphic(?) sexual acts, don't read this chapter. Actually, you shouldn't be reading this fic at all if you are. :) Rest of you, enjoy! -Tina**

**tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

**Date&Time:** June 1st, Saturday Night

**Place:** Pansy&Ginger's dormitory room

**Gossip Participants:** Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Helena, Luna, Ginger, Pansy, Julie (JulieMalfoyZabini again) and Sarah from the review page, who claims she has a 'smutty mind'. ;) **You are getting what you asked for, Sarah. B)**

**Topic:** Draco Malfoy

"Alright, everyone here?" said Pansy, grinning.

"Present!" everyone called.

"Now, here's the Polyjuice potion," said Ginger, shaking a little bottle full of thick liquid, "and no, Hermione, it's not my pubic hair."

"Drink up!" said Pansy, "he'll be here any minute."

Hermione hurriedly took the bottle and swallowed its content. She felt very weird.

Hermione saw herself change; her bushy brown hair became silky black, and her breasts grew larger. She soon looked exactly like Ginger, who was staring at her with delight.

"Oooh," said Ginger, "I'm hot."

"Now, everyone! Hide!" cried Lavender, taking out a rather large piece of cloth, "it's an invisibility curtain; it should cover all of us. It's guaranteed two hours."

The girls all hid, giggling, under the invisibility curtain.

"I'll cast a silencing charm on all of us," said Helena, "so whatever we say, they can't hear."

Soon it looked like Hermione, looking like Ginger, was the only one in the room. She soon heard a knock.

"Come in!" said Hermione, a bit awkwardly.

Draco Malfoy himself strolled in, a smirk on his lips. Under the curtain Sarah let out a lustful sigh.

"Hello, Stotts," he grinned.

"Hi," replied Hermione, remembering that Ginger's last name was Stotts. Before she could think of anything more, Draco's lips attacked hers.

"Delicious," purred Parvati.

Hermione had no choice but to kiss back. And the girls had been right; he _is_ a good kisser. When he finally pulled apart, he had a smirk on his lips. She just stared back at him.

"Well?" said Draco.

"Huh?" said Hermione.

He pointed at his trousers.

"Oh," said Hermione.

"Amateur," groaned Ginger.

Hermione, of course, did not hear this. She kneeled in front of him and started to unbuckle his jeans.

"And your top?" said Draco, looking pretty satisfied.

"Right, that," said Hermione, blushing a bit as she took her hands off of him to undo her blouse. He helped her take it off, and Hermione couldn't help but be jealous of Ginger's nice, round tits.

"That's mine right there," said Ginger smugly under the curtains.

"Mine are better," pouted Sarah.

"Shhh!" hisssed Julie, anxious to see more.

Hermione unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor.

"You're blushing," said Draco, amused, "that's not like you, Stotts."

"Oh, god, you're right, it isn't," said Hermione, flustered.

Draco chuckled. "It's alright; I like it."

"Hmmm," said Sarah, "gotta try that next time." She took out a notepad and began to scribble.

"Go on, now," urged Draco, pointing at his half-unbuckled pants now with a bulge. Blushing even harder, she worked her hands to finish undoing his pants. She slid them down, and after a momen of hesitation, slid down his boxers.

"Yummy!" cried Lavender.

"Whoa," breathed Helena, "it's _much_ better than the pictures."

"Well?" said Draco, starting to sound a bit annoyed, "go on!" He sat down at the edge of Pansy's bed, and she scooted closer between his legs, on her knees.

"That's gonna be my seat after he leaves," said Julie, her eyes sparkling.

Hermione bit her lower lip.

"Come on, she can't chicken out _now_!" cried Ginny.

Thankfully, Hermione gulped and kissed the end of his manhood.

"There you go!" cried Ginger triumphantly, "and _damn,_ I look nice like that."

Hermione grabbed his length with her two hands and slid it slowly in her mouth. Draco hissed, satisfied. Looking up at him cautiously, she began to lick his cock. It wasn't as bad as she had thought...

"Merlin, look at her, staring up at him like some innocent chick," laughed Lavender behind the curtain.

"But she _is_ innocent...somewhat," said Ginny, "but she looks like she's enjoying it somewhat."

"All the way now..." groaned Sarah.

"Merlin, Sarah, what are you doing?" cried Parvati. The girls turned to stare at her. She had her hand deep in her knickers under the band of her skirt.

"This...is...too...hot," breathed Sarah, her fingers roaming.

"Okay, that was a bit disturbing," groaned Helena, staring back at Hermione and Draco.

She had taken his cock pretty deep in her mouth, and was moving front and back, grabbing it rather hungrily. He had his eyes closed and grunted in pleasure now and then. She pushed his length out and placed it between her (well, Ginger's) tits.

"Hell yeah, baby," groaned Draco, staring smugly down at her.

Rubbing her two breasts against his cock, she kissed the tip repeatedly, making him groan.

"She's pretty good," admitted Pansy, watching intently as she sucked on his head.

Hermione grabbed his erect cock and put it in her mouth again, licking it.

"Almost...almost..." groaned Draco, burying his hands in Hermione's (well, Ginger's,) hair. He urged her forward, and his manhood dug deeper into her mouth. She grabbed his shaft and moved her mouth to and fro repeatedly, licking the tip. She even went far as reaching for his balls and sucking on them.

"Damn," said Parvati.

Draco's breathing and grunting got louder and faster.

"Almost!" cried Sarah, her hand deep in her knickers.

And he ejaculated, and his cum filled Hermione's mouth. She swallowed.

"She did it!" cried Ginny, "I'm so proud of her!"

"She won't have to worry about pribscotts for a while now," said Luna dreamily.

She continued to lick the white cum off his still-erect dick, looking up at him as if to see if she was doing it quite right. He stared down at her with a satisfied smirk.

"Nice, Stotts," he whispered, "I think it may have been the best one yet."

"Nooooooo!" cried Ginger miserably behind the curtains.

Hermione licked his cock clean and surprised everyone, including herself, by licking her fingers clean, too.

"Alright then," grinned Malfoy, "your turn."

-**to be continued.**

**Yes, I know I promised at least one meeting per chapter. But my evil senses were tingling. Rest of the night will be depicted in the next chapter. ;D**


	8. June 1st cont and June 8th

Thanks for waiting, guys, and for all the great feedback! Sorry I couldn't reply to most of those...I've been really busy lately. And again, if you don't like graphic sexual content...oh, who am I kidding. Enjoy this! :)

****

-Tina

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

****

Date&Time: STILL June 1st, Saturday Night 

Place: STILL Pansy&Ginger's dormitory room 

Gossip Participants: SAME PEOPLE: Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Helena, Luna, Ginger, Pansy, Julie and Sarah. Of course, Draco is still here. :) 

Topic: Draco Malfoy, continued.

"Oh, right," said Hermione, blushing and wiping her mouth. She only just remembered that all those girls were hiding under the invisibility curtain.

She was expecting him to pin her to the wall and stick his hand in her knickers, but he pointed at the bed, a slight grin on his lips.

"Huh?" she said rather stupidly.

"Today's your lucky day," he whispered, licking his upper lip.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Ginger, "that's supposed to be meeeee!"

"Go on, get on the bed now," ordered Draco. Hermione obliged and lied down. He got on the bed with her and lifted up her skirt.

"I thought all your panties were green or silver," he said, staring down at Hermione's pale pink knickers. She didn't have the time to think of a reply; he slid them down off her legs quickly.

"Lucky Hermione," groaned Julie as Draco's lips reached Hermione's crotch.

"_My_ crotch," Ginger dare corrected the author.

Then, Ginger was struck by lightening and dead...just kidding.

"Mmmm," moaned Hermione, shivering as she felt Draco's lips brush against her opening. He gave it a slight lick and she twisted in pure bliss. He smirked.

"Hey, girls," said Parvati, "how long is that potion supposed to last?" She stared down at her glow-in-the-dark watch.

"I don't know," said Pansy worriedly, "she took awfully long giving him head."

"Don't worry," said Sarah, "he usually doesn't take long when he eats out."

The girls stared at her.

"Well...it _feels_ like it's not that long," said Sarah.

"Ahhhh," moaned Hermione. He had plunged his tongue inside her, and her whole body became feverish. His firm hands held her thighs apart, and her hands were squeezing her (okay, Ginger's) breasts, her eyes closed in ecstasy.

"I don't know if this is appropriate," said Luna dreamily. The girls rolled their eyes at her.

"Oh, Draco!" cried Hermione, "faster! Faster!" He was licking and sucking at her pussy hungrily. He licked up her cum and devoured her while stroking her thighs.

She felt a strange sensation inside her. Wait...no...it wasn't _him_...

"Oh, shit," muttered Helena, "she's changing back!"

Indeed she was; she was slowly changing back to her bushy brown-haired, smaller-breasted, shorter Hermione, with Draco Malfoy's lips locked onto her vagina. Busy with his mouthwork he didn't seem to notice the change at first...

"Oh, oh, oh!" she cried despite herself as he stuck his tongue in again. But this time it wasn't Ginger's voice; it was her own. Draco looked up abruptly.

His eyes widened as he found Hermione Granger, stark naked except for a short school skirt, on the bed...and he had been devouring her cunt.

"Granger?" he cried, aghast.

"Er," said Hermione, her face scarlet, "hi, Malfoy."

"What the fuck?" he cursed, horrified, "what's going on?"

She quickly sat up, pulled down her skirt to cover her naked lower half, and pulled on the bed covers to hide her breasts. "I'd like to explain...but..." she said carefully, looking around desparately at where she knew the girls were hiding.

"She can't possibly expect us to come out now?" said Lavender.

"Where's Stotts?" demanded Malfoy.

"Um..." said Hermione, looking miserable.

"Were you using Polyjuice or something?" he asked, crossing his arms. She nodded, her face redder than ever before. She tugged at the bed sheets.

"You were the one sucking my cock?" he asked, looking a bit flustered himself. She wanted to pull up the covers and hide her face, too. She nodded, looking down.

"Damn," he said, "you _dirty Mudblood_!"

"You said you liked it!" cried Hermione despite herself, "you said it was the best one yet!" She quickly covered up her mouth, surprised at her own audacity. He scoffed in disbelief.

"_Oh Draco_," he mocked, "_faster! Faster! _You were the one pretending to be Stotts! How did this happen? Why?"

She buried her head in the blankets.

"Look," she said, hiding her face, "do I _have_ to go through all this? Can't we just..." then she stared up at him, a slight grin on her face which she tried to hide. "I'm sure you don't want to tell all your friends you ate out Hermione Granger."

A look of realization dawned upon Draco Malfoy's handsome face.

"She's smart," reasoned Pansy.

"But...but _you_ gave me a _blowjob_!" he cried.

"So it's a win-win situation," she said, trying not to back down, "let's just pretend this never happened, please?"

He seemed to be thinking about it for a while. He looked pretty determined when he opened his mouth again.

"Fine," he muttered, "but under one condition."

"What is it?" asked Hermione quickly.

"That this..." he said.

"...never happens again?" offered Hermione, "sure thing, it will-"

"-no," he interrupted, a smirk on his lips, "that this _does_ happen again."

The girls under the curtain gawked.

"Why is he being so OOC?" said Ginger, annoyed as she crossed her arms.

"_Oh_," said Hermione. "Um...okay..."

"See ya later, Granger," he said, preparing to leave, "let's see if you can suck as well with _your_ mouth next time." Then he strolled out, smirking.

The door closed behind him, and Helena undid the silencing charm. The girls emerged out of the invisibility curtain, still gawking.

"Oh my Merlin," breathed Ginny.

"What just happened?" whispered Helena, still in a state of shock.

"It's not _fair_," whined Ginger, "she gets eaten out _and_ he knows it was her, _and_ he likes her."

"He doesn't like me," said Hermione, flustered. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Well, it's settled, then," said Parvati, "we've got to be present next time."

"What?" said Hermione, frowning, "what next time?"

"Next time you and Malfoy get together, of course!" cried Parvati.

"_What_?" cried Hermione, aghast, "don't be ridiculous!"

"It's only fair," said Lavender thoughtfully, "_we_ got you two together, so we deserve to see-"

"-this is starting to sound like some peep show biz," muttered Julie. Lavender and Parvati were adamant.

"It's only fair," Lavender repeated, putting her foot down. Hermione sighed.

"Alright, so that's settled," said Ginny, "what are we gonna do about summer?"

"Well," said Helena thoughtfully, "let's set up locations to meet at. Who can have people over on weekends?"

Ginny, Pansy, Lavender, Helena, Parvati, and Ginger rose their hands.

"I think my parents will be a bit freaked out if our house gets filled with witches," muttered Hermione embarrassedly.

"Alrighty, then," said Parvati, "we'll simply meet at our houses on Saturday nights. Sleepover, you know?"

"Sounds good," said Lavender, "and Hermione, arrange to meet with him next Saturday or the one after that so we can be there, okay?"

Hermione turned red. "I can't believe you guys expect me to-"

"Suck him and get eaten out, possibly fuck him?" offered Ginger, "yeah, we do. If it wasn't for us you wouldn't even have known how it felt." She sounded a bit gloomy.

"Mindless gossip dismissed," said Ginny, "though there wasn't much _talking_..."

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**To make up for the overall evilness of last chapter, I'm giving you another Saturday. Enjoy!**

**tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

**Date&Time: June 8th, Saturday Night**

**Place: Pansy&Ginger's dormitory room **

**Gossip Participants: Pansy, Ginger, Hermione, Ginny, Helena, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, and Luna.**

**Topic: Lesbians, Luna, and Professors**

"So he's coming next week, right?" said Lavender again.

"He's gonna meet me in the Room of Requirement," said Hermione, blushing a bit, obviously referring to Malfoy.

"Sweetness," said Ginny, grinning.

"I don't know if I can take another one of those," sighed Ginger, "that was supposed to be me."

"But you don't even like Draco," said Parvati, "don't worry, Ginger, we'll hook you up with Longbottom."

Ginger raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she cried, "you can do that?"

"Why not, you're hot!" cried Helena, "not that I'm a lesbian or anything..."

"A lesbian?" said Luna dreamily.

"Uh-oh, here we go again," said Pansy, grinning as she scooted closer to Luna, hungry for more. The other girls stared at Luna expectantly as well, and Luna looked a bit confused.

"Why are you girls all staring at me?" she asked innocently.

"Lesbian experiences," demanded Ginny, "it's time we fully disclosed your _fascinating_ sex life."

"Lesbian means a girl who fucks another girl," Ginger, the loyal translator, explained.

"But how?" Luna asked, "girls don't have penis."

"Oh, there are ways," grinned Parvati with a slutty smile throwing a glance at Lavender who conveniently ignored it. Read Seducing Mr. Malfoy. Yes, I advertise my own fics in the middle of fics now. Haha!

"Well, I have _never _been in any sexual situation with a girl," said Luna, staring blankly into space with a slight grin on her face.

"Define sexual," demanded Ginger, "because it sounds like your definition of sexual and our definition of sexual differ quite a lot. Include any medical definitions."

"Have you ever snogged a girl, Luna?" asked Hermione.

"Well, not really," whispered Luna.

"Okay, then," said Helena, "how many _guys_ have you snogged?"

"None," said Luna. The girls stared at each other.

"_Snogging_ means kissing passionately," said Ginger slowly.

"Oh!" said Luna, "I thought it meant going underwater."

"That's _snorkeling_, not _snogging_," said Parvati, laughing.

"How many boys or girls have you _passionately snogged_?" asked Helena.

"Hmm..." said Luna, "I can't remember."

"Girls?" asked Padma.

"Apparently none of _us_," giggled Ginny.

"I've kissed only two girls," said Luna finally.

"Only?" said Ginger sarcastically, snickering.

"Who? Who?" Ginny asked, eager.

"I don't know her name," said Luna dreamily, "it was completely dark."

"How come all her stories it sounds like she's being raped-slash-used?" said Pansy.

"Shh!" said Hermione, "continue, Luna."

"I was walking down a corridor, and then it got very dark, and some girl kissed me."

"Wait!" cried Ginny, "how do you know it was a girl, if it was so dark?"

"I felt breasts push against mine," explained Luna. "And then, all gone. Empty corridor."

"Wonder who that was..." said Padma.

"Well, the second girl?" Ginny urged on. Luna seemd to be in deep thought.

"She's not a _girl_," said Luna, "Madame Hooch-"

"MADAME HOOCH?" cried the girls, aghast.

"Yeah, the Quidditch coach with short hair?" said Luna.

"Well, we know who she is!" cried Lavender, "but she _snogged_ you?"

"She kissed me, yes," said Luna, "and she tried to touch me somewhat."

"What?" cried Helena, "where?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Ginger, "you know, I always kind of suspected she was a lesbian. Like, she'd throw me glances in the locker room and stuff."

"Ew," said Hermione.

"Lesbians are not _ew_," said Parvati defensively (why? Read Seducing Mr..oh, nevermind. ;D)

"No, not _lesbians_," said Hermione quickly, "the fact that she's a _teacher_ makes it _ew_."

"Psh, professors are people, too," said Ginger, "like, all these profs would hit on me all the time."

"Seriously?" said Ginny, wide-eyed. Ginger _was_ a very hot and slutty girl, so she guessed it wasn't _that_ surprising...

"Yeah. Like, in our second year, Lockhart-"

"-he doesn't count!" laughed Pansy, "he was hitting on _everyone_."

"Fine, fine," said Ginger, "Snape thinks I'm hot."

"He's such a perv!" cried Helena, shuddering, "once I caught him looking down at my cleavage, and-"

"-that's because the top of your shirt got burnt off from your potion fumes," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"But still!" cried Helena hotly.

"Anyways, what did Snape do to you?" asked Lavender, staring at Ginger.

"He keeps on making all these excuses to _touch_ me," said Ginger, "_Miss Stotts, you need to stir like this, oops, sorry I touched your tits by complete accident. Miss Stotts, pull down your skirt, oops, sorry I accidentally slapped your ass..._"

"Maybe if you stopped being such a whore," droned Pansy, rolling her eyes at Ginger.

"But I like guys!' cried Ginger defensively, "and guys like whores."

"Not true!" said Hermione, "I'm not a whore and Ron loves me!"

The girls shared glances.

"What?" said Hermione, crossing her arms.

The girls began to snicker.

"What??" said Hermione, starting to get a bit irritated.

"You gave Draco Malfoy heads last week," giggled Lavender, "and you plan on doing it again next Saturday, _while_ you have a boyfriend whom I don't doubt you fuck reguarly. That makes you a whore."

Hermione became silent at once.

"Who in here believes she has been touched inappropriately by a professor?" asked Parvati, looking around. Parvati, her twin, Lavender, Ginger, Pansy, Ginny, and Helena all rose their hands. They didn't really object to Luna not raising her hand (perhaps she thought it wasn't so inappropriate), so Hermione was the only one who claimed this had never happened.

"When have you been touched inappropriately?" asked Hermione, aghast, staring at all the girls.

"Well, for me," began Ginny, "now that I come to think of it, Hooch did touch me a lot when I was learning how to fly in first year."

"Agreed," said Helena, "I was in the same clas. She touched me, too, like _steady your chest, Helena_."

"Flitwick touched my bum," said Lavender darkly, "disgusting. He claimed he didn't mean to, it was accident, but seriously...that goblin is desperate to get laid."

"Does Binns count?" asked Parvati and Padma at the same time. They stared at each other and giggled uncontrollably.

"He's a _ghost_," said Hermione, scoffing, "he can't _touch_ you, he can only like _swoosh_ through you."

"Which makes it creepy and eerie!" cried Padma.

"How about you, Pansy?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, me?" she replied, "Moody tried to lay me, I think."

"But that was Barty Crouch's son, though!" said Hermione, "and yes,that's disgusting, but he doesn't count. Why are you girls so convinced teachers at Hogwarts are perverted?"

"Because they are?" said Lavender.

"Enough of this, it's getting late," said Helena. "Mindless gossip dismissed!"

Ginny made a nasty face at her.

"Let the girl say it," said Padma, rolling her eyes, "it's not that important, you know."

"Thank you, Padma," said Giny, "mindless gossip dismissed!"

"Oh, I meant Helena," Padma said quickly, "but um...okay..."

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**Review, or...or...I don't know...or else! Haha - Tina**


	9. June 15th

**Note: Some really graphic stuff in this chapter, not suitable for minors. This is rated M for a reason. If you are underaged...you know what you should do...make sure you are alone. Hahaha.**

**Read at your own risk!**

**-Tina**

**tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

**Date&Time:** June 15th, Saturday Night

**Place: **Room of Requirement

**Gossip Participants:** Pansy, Ginger, Hermione, Ginny, Helena, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Luna, Hermisia, and Fabiola last two from review page. Fabiola is a Gryffindor

**Topic:** Hermione and Draco, sittin' on a bed, f.u.c.k.i.n.g.!

"Is he here yet?" asked Fabiola, pacing the room.

"Calm down, girl," said Parvati, "he'll get here."

"In a few minutes now," said Hermione, glancing sheepishly down at her watch.

"Alright, everyone, hide!" said Ginny, opening up the invisibility curtain. Helena again put the silencing charm. Hermione waited patiently on the bed. Soon, the door opened and Draco strolled in, a condescending smirk on his lips.

"Granger," he said, nodding. She blushed.

Before she could do much further, he pushed her down on the bed and locked his lips.

"In a rush, are we?" said Ginger, a bit annoyed.

"Whoa," Hermione breathed when he finally pulled apart. He grinned lustfully at her bruised lips.

"A little fantasy of mine, I should say," he whispered before forcing her lips open with his tongue.

"SEE, SLYTHERIN BOYS HAVE IT, TOO!" yelled Helena triumphantly.

"Okay, okay," said Pansy, rolling her eyes.

"Have what?" asked Hermisia.

"Fantasy about non-Slytherin girls," said Lavender, hushing them all.

Draco was now moving down, opening her blouse up and kissing her breasts. She sighed in bliss. Hermione soon got up and was unbuckling his jeans right there on the bed.

"She seems to have forgotten already that we're here," said Fabiola.

"Nah, she's just a whore," said Lavender, watching intently as Draco's hard cock was once again revealed. Lavender sighed. "Gets me every time."

Draco seemed aroused at the very fact that Hermione Granger was holding his manhood and stroking it. His breath got quicker than before when Hermione had been disguised as Ginger. "Hurry," he groaned, "suck it."

Hermione obliged.

She let the tip of her tongue tease his head while he groaned, then took his cock deep in her mouth, looking up at him. He could hardly control himself; there was Hermione Granger, the Muggle-born friend of his mortal enemy, with his cock in her mouth!

"I'm starting to think she got addicted to blowjobs," said Ginger, grim.

Hermione was now sucking rigorously, and he was moaning like mad, his hands deep in her bushy brown hair. He was pulling her closer to his cock, but she seemed only too eager to get it deeper in her throat.

"Yup, she's a whore," said Pansy, snickering as Hermione took his length out and licked its sides hungrily.

Then, something rather unexpected happen.

He pushed her on the bed, lifted up her skirt, slid down her panties, and, instead of putting his lips on her clit, he pushed his erect cock against it and plunged.

"Ahhh!" cried Hermione in ecstasy and surprise.

The girls sat under the curtain, shocked.

"Nooooo!" sobbed Ginger.

Draco plunged in and out in a perfect rhythm, making her moan loudly.

"Oh shit, I need my magic dildo," muttered Lavender as the moaning of both of them got louder.

"He didn't fuck me for like two months," grumbled Pansy, a bit pissed off, "and she gets it!"

Hermione literally screamed in joy as she felt Draco's large cock slide in and out of her slippery pussy. He grunted his breath heavy and his eyes filled with lust.

Soon he cummed inside her while she moaned, and was drained. He plopped down next to her while she got on top of him, licking the cum off his shaft.

"Okay, our presence has been erased out of her mind," sighed Ginny, "Ron will go crazy if he knew."

"And he won't," giggled Parvati.

Draco soon regained himself and forced Hermione on her all fours on the bed.

"This...is...not...fair!" cried Ginger as he slid his cock inside her once more, "once isn't enough?"

"The boy's been fantasizing, leave him be," said Hermisia, "it's not like you would stop at one go if you were with Neville."

"True," said Ginger thoughtfully, "I'd fuck him till he's twenty-five."

"Ahhh! Uh! Mmm!" moaned Hermione as he pounded into her, his hands on her hips, "faster! Faster, Draco!"

The sound of his name really drove him crazy. He plunged in and out faster, grunting.

"I've never seen better porn," sighed Fabiola.

Like all good porn, however, it had to end (wait...that came out wrong...). The two lay on the bed, naked, grinning softly, and completely exhausted.

"That was bloody amazing," breathed Draco.

"Yeah," breathed Hermione. It was then that she remembered the girls under the invisibility cloak. _Shit_, she thought, _I really am a slut_...

Few minutes after he got dressed and left, the girls came out (no pun intended!).

"I can't believe..." said Hermione, covering her cheeks.

"Oh, stop it," said Ginny, "it looked hella good."

"We're so perverted," said Pansy, shaking her head.

"Yeah," agreed Helena, "it was so inappropriate and we loved it!"

Hermione buried her face in her hands.

"So how was it?" asked Lavender, "I mean, we could tell from your face-"

"-and your _uh, ah, ooh_'s," snickered Ginny.

"- that you liked it, but let's hear it."

Hermione looked up, blushing.

"Just compare him to Ron and Victor," said Parvati, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I guess...he's better," said Hermione very quietly, and everyone burst out laughing.

"Told you so!" cried Pansy triumphantly.

Ginny held up a hand. "Okay, okay, enough of that. What are we going to do next week? It's our last day here tonight."

"Let's totally meet at your place," said Helena, looking quite hopeful, "maybe we'll catch your brother in his boxers-"

"-and we can steal one and sell one to Christina!" cried Lavender, clapping her hands.

"I'm gonna be at your place anyway, I guess," said Hermione thoughtfully, "my parents are going away for the summer without me."

"Alright, then," said Ginny, "I'll ask Mom and owl you girls."

"Cool, and we can Apparate," grinned Pansy, "will Harry be there?"

"Yes, but you're really starting to annoy me, Pansy," said Ginny in mock seriousness, "he's _mine_."

Pansy pouted. "But you seduced Zabini!"

"I mean, you can _try_," said Ginny, "but sorry, Harry's one-hundred-percent committed to me and won't look at any other girl. Especially after I gave him head."

"We'll see about that," grinned Pansy evily.

"Alright then," said Ginny, "until then...mindless gossip dismissed!"

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

SPECIAL FEATURE: "MEANWHILE"

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"So you can stay at my place, then?" asked Ron, stretching on the sofa.

"If it's okay with your mom, yeah," said Harry hopefully.

"No, mate, it's totally cool. We'll have a lot of fun," grinned Ron, "maybe we can invite some other guys to my place in the weekend or something."

Harry brightened up. "Awesome."

"I'll ask Neville, Seamus, Dean...no, not Dean, he went out with my sister..."

"I'm dating your sister, mate," said Harry rather darkly.

"But you're different," argued Ron, "but...okay, I'll invite Dean. But I am _not_ inviting Michael Corner. He went out with her _and_ we don't even know him well."

"Fine, fine," said Harry, "but aren't Herimone and Ginny gonna be there?"

"So?" said Ron, "who cares? I'll just make sure Dean keeps his hands off of Ginny."

Harry sulked, but Ron went on:

"Fred and George will make it fun for us...how about Ernie?"

"He can come," said Harry quickly, "really, more the better..."

"Alright then," said Ron, grinning, "we'll all meet at our place, have a guys' night."

"Don't you have to ask your mom?" asked Harry, skeptical.

Ron scoffed. "She'll say no for sure. It's better to take her by surprise; she won't be able to force all the guys home."

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt


	10. June 22nd Part One

The night at the Burrow will be divided into at least two parts

**The night at the Burrow will be divided into at least two parts. Here's the first part. I might make it into three parts. I don't know right now. lol And as you can probably guess by now, it's not going to be all-girls-talk, at least on this particular Saturday. Enjoy! No flames! -Tina**

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**Date&Time:** June 22nd, Saturday Evening

**Place: **The Burrow

**Gossip Participants:** Pansy, Ginger, Hermione, Ginny, Helena, Luna, Verity Lady Verity from review page, and Shanelle, Ginny's neighbor, also from the review page. Lavender& Parvati couldn't make it.

**Topic: **No, You My Wonderfully Perverted Readers, This Is Not An Orgy Chapter...Sort Of.

"Alright," breathed Pansy as she opened the door to Ginny's bedroom, "somebody tell me why there's Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Ernie-I-don't-know-his-last-name doing at this house, on top of Ron and Harry."

"My git of a brother invited them without asking Mum," groaned Ginny, "he got in trouble but they're staying."

"Why are you angry?" laughed Helena, "this sounds fun."

"We are _not_ inviting them over," said Ginny, putting her foot down. "This is supposed to be a girls-only gossip, but we already had two meetings with Malfoy in it."

Hermione blushed.

Next, Ginger came rushing into the door.

"Oh My Sweet Merlin!" she cried, closing the door behind her, "Neville is here! He said hi to me!"

"What did you do?" asked Helena, amused.

"I told him to go fuck himself and that he looks like a mutated potato," cried Ginger, smiling broadly and looking excited.

"Er...why?" asked Hermione, confused.

"Because she's a Slytherin," said Verity, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, guys," groaned Ginny, "you girls really have to stop this. You want 'em, go for them...except Harry, of course."

"I'm totally going for him," purred Pansy, "tonight."

"I told you, he won't fall for you," said Ginny definitely, "no, no, no."

"Yes, yes, _yes_," said Pansy, mimicking an orgasm at the last _yes_.

"Forget it. If anything, we're gonna hook Ginger up with Neville. Mostly because Ginger is like everyone's favorite character in this fic despite that she's an OC."

"Cool," said Ginger, "but how?"

"We'll figure something out," said Ginny.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

MEANWHILE, IN FRED&GEORGE'S ROOM

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Welcome, guys," said Ron, grinning. Fred and George had to leave to tend their shop, so they utilized their spacious room.

"What are we even gonna do here?" asked Ernie, bored.

"Yeah. It's too dark to play Quidditch," whined Dean.

"What's up with all the girls here, though?" asked Seamus, "like, there's Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Ginger Stotts...like they represent the whole lot, man."

"Having some sort of a sleepover, I reckon," said Ron, "I don't really get why Ginny and Hermione are hanging with the Slytherin girls, though."

"Ginger Stotts is _hot_," said Ernie, grinning, "I never really noticed it till she called you a mutant potato tonight."

Neville blushed embarrassedly.

"Even I'd like a slice of that fine ass," sighed Ron.

"You've got Hermione Granger!" cried Dean.

"But still, a hot body is a hot body," said Ron, "you know, I bet while guys fantasize about stuff like this, all _girls_ talk about is _'oooh, he's a sweet guy'_, or _'he's sooooo romantic_'."

"True that," laughed Ernie, "in that sense guys are horrible, but what can you do?"

"Even now I bet all they're talking about is the whole _romance_ shit," said Seamus, "_all he want is sex, when I want a romantic candlelight dinner-_"

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"-and you can fuck him tonight, become permanent fuck buddies without really going out," said Ginny victoriously.

"In this house? Tonight? It's too risky," said Ginger worriedly, "but Merlin, I'd do anything..."

"Am I the only one who _still_ doesn't see anything sexy about Neville Longbottom?" said Verity, bored.

"I even see something gross in this whole thing," muttered Helena, "Neville is...blech."

"He's sexy and he's cute," argued Ginger hotly, "what positions do you think he likes?"

"You're going way ahead of yourself, Ginger," laughed Ginny, "and I wouldn't be surprised if Neville is a virgin."

Ginger squealed. "I'd _so_ love to be his first! And I'll give him the whole set. Traditional, horseback, doggy-style, sixty-nine..."

"I think Ginger's way too sex-savvy," sighed Pansy.

"I learned from the best, friend," grinned Ginger, obviously referring to Malfoy.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"So, I always wanted to know," said Ernie, sitting up straight in his seat, "how's Hermione Granger in bed?"

Harry looked slightly interested...neither of his best friends had ever told him about their sex life, obviously.

"Dude, you can't ask me stuff like that," he said, chuckling a bit, "well...let's just say she's pretty damn tight."

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"So what's the plan?" asked Ginger, looking hopeful as she shortened her skirt with her wand.

"We'll get Neville in here," explained Ginny, "and a few of us will be in the guys' room to occupy them while you _do it_. How you do it, of course, is up to you."

"No problem," said Ginger, "but what if they don't let you in?"

"Oh, they will," grinned Helena, "we're girls."

"Can I go?" asked Shanelle, "I'll occupy Ron!"

"It's okay, Shanelle," said Hermione defensively, "I can occupy him, I think."

"So who do I occupy?" asked Luna dreamily.

"Take your pick, Luna," snickered Pansy, "but I'm _occupying_ Harry."

Ginny glared.

"Well, you have to give me a chance!" retorted Pansy.

"Fine," growled Ginny, "but I'm telling you, it's not going to work!"

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

There was a knock on the door and Seamus stopped pretending to fuck an invisible girl in the air.

"Come in!" called Ron.

"Hey," said Helena, peeking in and throwing Ron flirtatious winks. Hermione dragged her back and poked her head in instead.

"Can we join you guys? We're...er...bored," she said.

Ron was about to retort but Ernie, Harry, Neville, and Seamus looked quite hopeful. He sighed. "Fine, come in."

Hermione, Luna, Pansy, Verity, Shanelle, and Helena all walked in, and the boys seemed pretty happy to see there were six girls to five boys. Of course, for Ron, Ginny didn't really count.

The girls all took their seats.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Ron, letting Hermione sit next to him while Helena and Shanelle scowled.

"She and Ginger had to...er, do something, I guess," said Hermione.

"Actually, Neville, they wanted to see you," said Pansy, scooting closer to Harry, "you should go and find out."

"Um, okay," said Neville. He left the room.

"So what were you guys talking about?" asked Verity.

"Just random stuff," said Seamus, secretly eyeing Luna. She smiled dreamily at him and was about to say something about pribscotts when Shanelle interrupted:

"Hey, let's play a game or something!"

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Hullo?" said Neville, nervously opening the door to Ginny's room.

"Hi, Neville," purred Ginger. His eyes widened. She was sitting on Ginny's bed, facing him, and her legs were open under the short skirt, giving him a full view of her green knickers.

"Er, hi," he said, blushing, "I heard Ginny and you wanted to see me?" He tried to direct his eyes from the sight.

"Ginny had to...go, I guess," said Ginger seductively, getting up. She went around him and closed the door. She locked it. Neville gulped.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"What kind of game?" said Dean.

"Seven minutes in heaven?" offered Shanelle.

There was a general agreement.

"Shouldn't we wait for Neville?" said Harry.

"No, that'll take forever," said Helena, grinning while the boys looked curious.

"Alright, here's a bottle," said Verity, conjuring one up with her wand and placing it on the floor. "Ron, you got a closet in here?"

"Yup," said Ron, "we emptied Fred and George's after they moved into their shop."

"Perfect," said Helena, so, I'm going to charm the bottle so it only lands on the opposite sex. If you get picked, you go in the closet for seven minutes. You can do whatever you want."

"Alright," said Ernie, "let's get it on, then."

Harry looked a bit nervous as Pansy scooted closer to him showing off her legs.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Wh...what are you doing?" asked Neville nervously as Ginger circled him.

"Wanting to have some fun," Ginger whispered, undoing her blouse buttons and sitting back on the bed, her legs open. Neville gulped again. Ginger soon took off her blouse, revealing her luscious breasts in her green bra.

"You like what you see?" she purred. She got up and rested her hands on the bed, her arse facing him. He could see her panties under the mini skirt and her breasts hanging.

"Um..." said Neville nervously, "I...yeah...but..."

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"I'll start," said Helena, jumping at the bottle. Her skirt flung open while she did so, and Ernie caught a sight of her pink knickers. He felt his groins harden and had to find a pillow to cover it up.

She spun the bottle, and, to her delight, it landed on Ron. He grinned nervoulsy at Hermione, who sighed and wondered if Helena had charmed the bottle in more ways than one. Ron followed Helena into the closet.

Most of the people outside went near the door the eavesdrop. Harry grabbed an extendable ear as well so everyone could hear what was going on inside.

"Hey," they heard Helena say.

"So..." Ron said.

And there was a loud thump; Helena had knocked him down.

"Ufff!" came Ron's muffled cry. To Hermione's horror, Helena's grunting was heard, too.

Inside, Helena had her lips on Ron's and was right on top of him, her breasts smashed against his chest. She was trying to take off her panties and his jeans at the same time, somehow.

"What are you doing?" cried Ron. Everyone outside snickered except a few.

"You," said Helena, grinning while she unbuckled his jeans.

"This is suppose to be like...snogging sort of a thing!" cried Ron. Everyone cracked up outside.

"The rules say, I can do whatever I want," said Helena, "hurry, I don't have much time."

Apparently, Ron later obliged, and loud grunting was heard from inside the closet.

"Helena's getting her dream-come-true," snickered Pansy.

Hermione grumbled and Shanelle pounded the floor with her fist.

At last the seven minutes was over, and the girls forced the door open without a warning. Ron positively screamed and pushed Helena off of her, who fell, naked, on the floor of the closet. Blushing but grinning she covered herself up with some blankets on the floor, and Ron, realizing his own nakedness, grabbed his shirt to cover up his groins.

"Guys!" he said embarrassedly, trying to shut the closet with his foot.

Hermione glared at him with her hands on her hips, and he shrugged embarrassedly as if saying he had no choice.

"Okay, my turn!" cried Seamus.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Come _on_, Neville," purred Ginger, "I've been waiting for this for _so long_..."

"But I thought you hated me!" cried Neville, trying hard to direct his eyes from her body, "you call me names and you make fun of me-"

"-I know," said Ginger, "because...because I..."

"You _like_ me?" asked Neville, uncertain.

"Well..." said Ginger, "yeah, that too...but more of..._lust_."

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**There it is! Still pretty long if you ask me, but it's only 1/2 or 1/3 of the night! :D**

**Please review, reviews make my day, I feel guilty about not doing my work and writing fics, but wonderful long reviews make it all better and erases the guilt off of me. ;)**

**-Tina**


	11. June 22nd Part Two

**It's going to be in three parts, no more. I swear. ;) - Tina**

**Date&Time:** June 22nd, Saturday Evening

**Place: **The Burrow

**Gossip...well, not really...anyways, Participants:** Pansy, Ginger, Hermione, Ginny, Helena, Luna, Verity, Shanelle, Harry, Ron, Ernie, Seamus, Dean, and Neville...

**Topic: **No, You My Wonderfully Perverted Readers, This Is Not An Orgy Chapter...Sort Of. PART TWO!

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" asked Neville nervously. He really was new to this. No girl had ever admitted liking him, and there stood possibly the hottest girl in his year, practically naked in his vocabulary, confessing her lust for him.

"Because you're a Gryffindor," sighed Ginger, getting a bit irritated. She grinned. "Let's get it on, then."

"Huh? Wha-what are you...hey!" Neville turned beet red as she pushed him against the wall and snogged him.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Seamus, you look _too_ excited," commented Ernie, smiling, as Seamus hurriedly grabbed the bottle and turned it. The bottle kept spinning, and there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, guys!" grinned Ginny, "I'm here!"

"Where were you?" asked Harry.

"Just helping Ginger with something real quick...I'm here now!" she said brightly; she had indeed helped with the whole mood setting, putting a silencing charm on her room, etc...

"Take a seat, we're playing seven minutes in heaven," said Shanelle, making a spot for Ginny to sit down, "you won't guess what happened between Helena and," she sighed, "-your brother."

Ginny looked surprised at Helena, who grinned pleasantly.

The bottle kept on spinning until it landed on Verity.

Seamus grinned and Verity looked rather disappointed, glancing sadly at Ernie before being forced into the closet with Seamus.

"Does the game really work like this?" asked Luna dreamily, "does Seamus get to do whatever he wants, or is it Verity?"

Anyhow, quite soon, people heard Verity shriek.

"He's being too eager, I reckon," said Ron.

"Don't touch me _there_, you pervert!" they heard Verity shriek from inside the closet.

"I have seven minutes!" complained Seamus.

"Where the hell is my wand?"

"No, don't!" cried Seamus. Everyone cracked up outside.

"Verity, sweetie, you have to follow the rules!" called Hermione at the closet. There was a big sigh heard from inside.

"Ugh, fine," grumbled Verity. Little unidentifiable noises were heard but no dialogue for the next five minutes, and they emerged, Seamus looking rather satisfied and Verity clearly pissed-off. She also looked a bit dishelved.

"Oh, wait!" cried Helena, "wasn't Ron supposed to spin? Seamus just went when it wasn't his turn!"

Verity looked as if she could murder him here and now.

"Let Ron spin, then. Verity, do you mind if you don't get your turn just yet?" asked Hermione.

"Not at all," replied Verity, glaring at Seamus.

Ron grabbed the bottle and spun it. It spun and spun till it landed on...Luna.

The girls were horrified, boys shared cautious glances, and Ron's expression was unidentifiable.

"Well, get on with it," said Hermione miserably. Ron and Luna walked into the closet.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"I..._pfft_...can't..._breathe_," gasped Neville, breaking away from Ginger for air. She was too eager to let him off for too long, however. Her breasts in her green bra were smashed against his chest, and she squealed as she felt his erection against her crotch. He smiled embarrassedly and tried to pull away, but she began to unbuckle his pants.

"Wh...what are you doing?" trembled Neville, gulping.

"I'm gonna give you the best time _ever_," Ginger whispered, getting on her knees before him and finishing up unbuckling his jeans.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Er," said Ron rather awkwardly as he and Luna were left alone in the closet. He hadn't really had any feelings for Luna despite some of his mates admitted being strangely attracted to her. She freaked him out.

"So what should I do?" asked Luna pleasantly.

"You don't have to do anything," said Ron quickly. He was speaking in a low voice so people outside wouldn't hear.

"Oh, why not?" asked Luna innocently.

Ron gulped as Luna smiled.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"What's taking so long?" snapped Hermione, tapping her foot.

"They're supposed to take seven minutes, Hermione," said Ginny, rolling her eyes, "it's only been four minutes."

"No! What are you doing!" cried Ron suddenly. Everyone outside froze.

The girls suppressed a grin (including Hermione, who really couldn't help herself) as they heard Luna murmur something identifiable about 'pribscotts' and 'medical reasons' and 'right dosage'. Harry blinked, Dean cocked his head, Ernie shrugged, and Seamus bit his lower lip.

When the seven minutes were up, Ron staggered out of the closet, looking exhausted.

"Look, I'm not complaining," he breathed tiredly, "but this game is really_...physically straining_."

"Even for Weasley two girls in a row's pretty tough," snickered Pansy to Shanelle, who only looked too disappointed.

"It's Luna's turn!" cried Helena, handing Luna the bottle. Everyone took a seat and Luna spun it.

It spun, spun, spun...till it landed on Ernie.

He looked a bit taken aback.

"I can just kiss, right?" he whispered to Dean's ear, worried.

"Technically, you don't have to do anything," Dean informed him.

But Luna seemed to think otherwise.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," breathed Neville, his eyes half-closed. Ginger had taken it upon herself to seat him on the bed and give him head.

"You like it?" she said sweetly, stopping for a second to wipe her mouth.

"Yes...yes..." whispered Neville. He hadn't really figured out what was really going on, but he hadn't really had such experience before.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ernie also staggered out of the closet.

"I think Luna may do it a bit differently?" whispered Helena to Ginny, "these boys look more tired than _satisfied_."

"I think she..._overdoes it_," Ginny whispered back.

"Ernie, spin the bottle," sai Harry.

He obliged. It landed on Pansy, who smiled, knowing after her seven minutes with Ernie, it was_ her_ turn to spin; which meant there was a chance it would land on Harry.

Pansy sat in the closet with Ernie.

"Well?" she said rather impatiently.

Ernie sighed.

"I'm sorry, Parkinson," said Ernie tiredly, "after Lovegood...I'm too drained to do _anything_."

"I'm not asking for anything," said Pansy simply, quite glad. They just sat idly for about six minutes. Ernie broke the silence.

"Well, since we're in here, we might as well snog, I guess..." he said indifferently, "I gotta have something to say when I get out of here..."

"Okay...sure..." said Pansy, rolling her eyes. It had to be the most boring six minutes of her life. She leaned in and kissed him briefly.

When she pulled apart, she was surprised to see he was blushing. Pansy cocked her head in confusion. The door soon opened, and she walked out, followed by Ernie, who still had shades of crimson on his cheeks.

"Pansy, spin the bottle," ordered Ginny. Her one hand held Harry's arm protectively.

The bottle spun...spun...spun...and it landed on...alas, Harry Potter himself.

**ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

_"What are you doing, Parkinson!" cried Harry. Pansy stopped. There was a short silence. "Wait..." he said quietly, "...keep going."_

REVIEW if you want what's next! ("Threat" I have learned from anyavioletta. Hehe!)

**And in case you haven't noticed, I also updated "SexyWitches Inc." today. Which means I'm being really nice. :) At the notes of that one you learn about my obsession with user anyavioletta's fic. Ta-ta for now!**

**-Tina**


	12. June 22nd Part Three

**For anyone who requested to be in this after Verity& Shanelle, I have completely lost track of you guys. I normally write them down but I think I forgot...so if you requested to be in it and never got your chance, please leave that note in your review. Thanks! - Tina **

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**Date&Time:** June 22nd, Saturday Night.

**Place: **The Burrow

**Gossip...well, not really...anyways, Participants: **Pansy, Ginger, Hermione, Ginny, Helena, Luna, Verity, Shanelle, Harry, Ron, Ernie, Seamus, Dean, and Neville...

**Topic:** No, You My Wonderfully Perverted Readers, This Is Not An Orgy Chapter...Sort Of. PART THREE!

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ginger's hear leapt in joy.

Neville wrapped his arms around her while they collapsed onto the bed, his manhood deep inside her.

"This is..._so crazy_..." gasped Neville.

Ginger grinned and rolled on the bed so that she was on top of him.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ginny looked as if she would throw something.

But then again, she reasoned, she had seduced Blaise, who technically belonged to Slytherin girls.

She still scowled as Harry reluctantly followed excited Pansy into the closet. As soon as they entered, Pansy made sure the closet was securely locked.

_What is she gonna do,_ he thought grimly, _hex me in here?_

To his utter surprise, Pansy began to unbutton her blouse slowly, as if doing as strip tease. His jaw dropped. Her shirt soon fell to the floor, leaving her in her black lacy bra and a seductive smile. She touched her body slowly, keeping her eye contact with him while she stroked herself...

"What are you doing, Parkinson!" cried Harry. Pansy stopped. There was a short silence. "Wait..." he said quietly, "...keep going."

Pansy grinned.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Ginny, would you please give it a rest?" said Helena amusedly, watching with interest while Ginny paced the room impatiently.

"Yeah...I don't think Harry will touch Parkinson," snickered Ron. For some reason Ernie shot him a glare and he shut up.

"I'm not sure if Parkinson will touch Harry," laughed Dean, "I mean...maybe she'll beat him up or hex him for Malfoy!"

Hermione turned abruptly at the mention of Malfoy's name, soon blushed, and turned away to face the wall.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ginger collapsed on top of Neville, exhausted. He was breathing heavily.

"Merlin's Beard," he sighed. All of a sudden, much to their horror, they both heard banging on the door:

"GINNY WEASLEY, WHY DID YOU LOCK THE DOOR, YOUNG LADY! _ALOHOMORA!" _came the booming voice of Mrs. Weasley. Neville and Ginger stared at each other, aghast.

The door soon burst open at Mrs. Weasley's spell, and both shrieked, pulling up the covers of the bed to cover themselves.

Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING?" she bellowed.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Oh, wow," breathed Harry, hypnotized by Pansy as she slowly got out of her clothes.

Pansy licked her upper lip, motioning him to come closer. He obliged. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts, which he promptly began to massage tenderly. She let out a soft moan. Reason evaded Harry.

He got closer to her, and she leaned in and kissed him on his lips, slowly, though she was squealing and shrieking in excitement inside. Just wait till other Slytherin girls hear...couldn't someone capture this to add to her library of Harry's moving photos?

She only began to peel him off his clothes when she heard some shrieks outside.

"Alohomora!" cried someone angrily.

"Is it seven minutes already?" asked Harry, shaking his head, his pants at his knees.

The door burst open.

"_Harry_!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley in utter shock. He tripped trying to pull up his pants, and Pansy picked up her clothes to hurriedly cover herself. They could see everyone else with the look of horror behind her, especially Ginger and Neville who looked dishelved.

"I thought better of you kids...what is going on?" cried Mrs. Weasley, "when _I_ was your age, the most we did was kiss! What is the meaning of this?"

"Exploring?" offered Luna dreamily, earning the glares of everyone.

"Let 'em be, Molly!"

Everyone turned. Mr. Weasley stood, looking a bit tired but amused.

"Arthur!" cried Mrs. Weasley, her cheeks bright pink, "you'll never guess what these kids did! I'm informing their parents immediately!"

Everyone looked horrified.

"Shanelle, I can just walk over to your house-"

"Cut it out, Molly. Like Luna says here, these kids are _exploring_," he muttered, "but keep it safe."

"Arthur!" cried Mrs. Weasley exasperatedly, "our kids?"

Ron and Ginny stared at each other.

Mr. Weasley sighed. "Look, Molly, seriously...do you want me to speak of _our_ teenage years in front of all these kids?"

Mrs. Weasley turned redder than ever. Ginny suppressed a grin.

"...no, of course not," murmured Mrs. Weasley.

"Of when was _our_ first time?" he pressed on. Ron snickred

Mrs. Weasley bit her lower lip. "Fine. I won't tell your parents. But keep it out of my house!"

Everyone sighed in relief.

"And keep it safe," added Mr. Weasley.

"And...stop..._whatever you're doing_," she whispered, hurrying out of the room with Mr. Weasley, who winked at the kids. And, for a reason not many of them knew, he smiled sort of apologetically at his own kids.

"Your dad...is _so cool_," breathed Dean Thomas. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It's because he owes us one," snickered Ron, "we found a bunch of Muggle...er...sex objects in the basement."

"And magazines in which girls don't even _move_," said Ginny, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Anywho, so we promised we won't tell," grinned Ron. Everyone sighed.

"Can we continue?" asked Harry hopefully, shooting glances at Pansy, who was inefficiently covering her nakedness. Ginny scowled.

"They did only get like three minutes," admitted Helena. She seemed to feel more for Pansy now that she got her chance with Ron. Ginny sighed.

"Fine," she muttered bitterly. Harry and Pansy returned to the closet. It was then that everyone really acknowledged Ginger and Neville's presence.

"Oh, hey, guys!" cried Hermione.

"What were you doing?" asked Ernie suspiciously. The girls stared at each other and then at Neville. They knew what was going on, and apparently, so did Mrs. Weasley, but they weren't sure if the boys should know...

"I was helping her with something with herbology," said Neville indifferently.

"Why?" laughed Dean.

"I needed help," said Ginger, shrugging.

The girls silently sighed in relief. Neville and Ginger had somehow worked it out.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Pansy finished undressing Harry.

At the slightest hint he pinned her to the closet wall.

Everyone outside flinched when they heard the wardrobe tremble at the impact.

"Oh, shit!" cried Ron, "she's hexing him!"

The girls knew otherwise, and except Ginny, everyone had to suppress a grin.

Harry plunged in, and she screamed.

"Maybe Harry's hexing her," grinned Seamus.

"No!" cried Ernie.

"Or...having a good time?" offered Shanelle suspiciously as small moans of pleasure escaped the closet.

"No!" cried Ernie.

"Cut it out, Ernie!" said Ron annoyedly.

Meanwhile, in the closet, two bodies were sweating and breathing in rhythm.

"Oh, oh," groaned Harry, "I didn't know..._holy_..."

"Shh...mmm," sighed Pansy, trying to put a finger on his lips to hush him.

"Alright, time's up!" cried Ginny outside, "open up!"

They quickly got dressed and emerged out, looking dishelved nevertheless. Ginny scowled resentfully at Harry, but Pansy mouthed 'Blaise' and she shut up.

"Wanna spin, Harry?" offered Dean.

"Not now," breathed Harry, exhausted.

"We should let Verity spin, she didn't get a chance to," said Helena. Verity took it.

It spun and landed on Ernie.

"Ernie!" cried Ron, "you get Luna, Parkinson, _and_ Verity?"

"I guess so," said Ernie. Smiling, Verity led him into the closet.

"I don't know," said Ernie when they seated themselves in the dark wardrobe, "after I kissed Pansy...I just don't..."

Verity interrupted, her lips locking with Ernie's.

"Nevermind," breathed Ernie when they pulled apart.

Everyone outside listened with interest as moans and cries of pleasure emitted from the closet.

"It really isn't fair," whined Shanelle, "I didn't get a go at _all_."

"Well, a lot of us didn't go yet," said Ginny.

"Fine, once these two get out, we'll all make sure everyone gets a turn."

"I'm fine," said Neville and Ginger in unison. Girls snickered but boys looked at them curiously.

"I don't have to go, either," said Hermione, blushing.

Verity and Ernie emerged out of the closet, straightening themselves up. Ernie had a hicky on his neck.

"Rawr," grinned Ginny, handing the bottle to Shanelle.

Shanelle's bottle landed on Dean, who grinned. Ginny knew of Shanelle's crush on Ron and suppressed a grin. Shanelle entered the closet pouting but came out smiling shyly.

"So did everyone...those who wanted to, anyway, get a chance to be in the closet?" asked Ginny, "I mean, I don't really want to, it's late...I think we should call it a night. Girls? Back to my room!"

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"HA!" cried Pansy, "I fucked Harry Potter!"

Everyone except Ginny cheered. She crossed her arms.

"Cheer up, Ginny, we'll get you hooked up with Blaise again," laughed Pansy.

"I don't _need _help to hook up with Zabini," Ginny scowled.

"By the way!" cried Hermione, changing the subject, "Ginger, how was Neville?"

"Awesome," grinned Ginger.

"Better than Malfoy?" asked Helena.

"No one's better than Malfoy," said Ginger, "and it was his first time. But seriously, making love is only the best if you do it with someone you really really are crazy for."

"Tell me about it," said Pansy, smug.

"Enough, enough," said Ginny, "we haven't really had the chance to talk much lately. We'll have a normal session at Lavender's house next week-"

"-there is nothing _normal_ about our discussions, I think," snickered Verity.

"Anyways, until then, mindless gossip dismissed!" cried Ginny.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**AUTHOR'S NOTES YOU SHOULD READ IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS:**

This is the time that you, the anonymous reader, review for this story. Take chapter seven for an example. I got 432 hits and 21 reviews...(btw, 21 must be my magic number, that's the most amount of reviews I get each chapter for this fic, no more) I know you all don't want to admit you read this story, but it's time you came out of the closet (no pun intended) and acknowledge your unhealthy pervertedness by leaving a review...even an anonymous one.

In the next chapter:

_"...up your ass," said Parvati, annoyed._

_"Oh, goody!" squealed Ginger._

Tina.


	13. June 29th

**Date&Time:** June 29th, Saturday Evening

**Place: **Lavender's room at her house.

**Gossip Participants:** Ginny, Helena, Pansy, Ginger, Parvati, Lavender, Luna, Sarah (again from the review page), and Lizzy (ditto.)

**Topic:** Walking in on People and Plans for Next Week

"I can't believe I missed that!" cried Lavender, "stupid Mom's birthday..." She did really look disappointed, and the other girls patted her apologetically.

They were seated in Lavender's spacious room, which was decorated mostly in pink and red. (Red, Lavender noted, was after she got sorted to Gryffindor; before it was all pink.) She had her large bed and a couch on its side, so the girls made themselves comfortable soon enough. Mrs. Brown, Lavender's mother, had allowed all of them to sleep over in the large bedroom, given that they were all girls.

"Neville was so great!" sighed Ginger.

"Okay, Ginger, we get it," said Helena, rolling her eyes.

"How can you guys be like, okay, with your boyfriends being stuck in a closet with another girl?" chatted Parvati, "like, Hermione? Ginny?"

Hermione and Ginny stared at each other.

"I wasn't okay," said Ginny, "but then Pansy kept on mouthing 'Blaise'."

"Whom she'll be hooking up with soon again anyway," sang Pansy.

"And you, Hermione?" said Lavender.

"We would have laughed at her if she did anything," snickered Helena, "after what she did with Malfoy? No way."

"Ron is still my boyfriend," argued Hermione, her cheeks turning pink.

"And Malfoy is your fuck buddy. Problem solved," grinned Ginger, "like...me and Neville."

"Did he actually agree to this?" asked Lavender, genuninely interested, "you two will keep on seeing each other?"

"I'm not sure," frowned Ginger, "but now that he knows how I feel...who knows what'll happen?"

"This meeting gets juicier every week," grinned Sarah, stretching.

"I wanna know what Luna did to all the boys, though," demanded Helena, "they looked _exhausted._"

"They didn't seem to like sex very much," said Luna thoughtfully.

The girls were silent.

"Define sex?" said Helena nervously.

"I mean, at first they liked it, and then they wanted me to stop, and I didn't get enough of my antidotes for pribscotts-"

"-stop, thank you," said Hermione, flinching.

"No one even walked in on _her_," said Ginger grimly, "Mrs. Weasley walked in on Neville and me when we were making love."

"She walked in on Harry and me, too," said Pansy, "but Mr. Weasley took her away. Haha."

"That is soooooo rad," laughed Lavender, "and seriously embarrassing..."

"I've walked in on people before," said Parvati, "on my sister."

"Holy shit!" cried Ginny, "what happened?"

"See, this is back from when I was dating Michael Anthony," explained Parvati, "and then I walked into a classroom and Padma was wrapped around the guy!"

"Holy shit!" cried Ginny again.

"What did he say?" asked Lizzy.

"He swore he mistook her for me," Parvati rolled her eyes, "which doesn't make sense, because we're not even identical twins."

"You dumped him, right?" asked Helena.

Parvati laughed. "Not right away, though. I got my break-up sex...he's _really_ good."

"Wouldn't feel as good as Neville," sighed Ginger.

"Ginger, if you don't stop talking about Neville, I'm going to go get him and shove him up your ass," said Parvati, annoyed.

"Oh, goody!" squealed Ginger. The girls rolled their eyes.

"How about you, Hermione? Have you walked in on people?" asked Lavender.

"Er..." said Hermione, blushing, "does walking in on people..._masturbating_, count?"

"Now it does," said Ginny quickly, jumping up and down on her couch.

"Whom'd you walk in on?" asked Lizzy, "a guy?"

Hermione nodded.

"Whom'd you see jacking off?" Ginger asked, for once stopping talking about Neville.

"Who do you think?" said Hermione exasperatedly, "Ron, of course."

Ginny rolled her eyes while the other girls giggled uncontrollably. "Of course."

"What happened?" asked Helena, intrigued.

"He was awfully embarrassed, obviously," Hermione replied. Then, she stopped speaking and turned red in the face.

"Well?" Pansy pressed on.

"I...I think I should stop there," said Hermione, looking up at the ceiling.

"Please, do let us know," said Luna dreamily.

"Speaking of _you_, we have to find out what you did to those boys last week," said Helena, pointing her finger accusedly at Luna, "now, Hermione, spill."

"There's nothing to spill," said Hermione, still staring up at the ceiling, "that's that."

Ginger got up. "It all depends on what _stage_ he was on when you walked in on him," she examined, "was he starting, was he in the middle of it, or was he _done_?"

"Pictures!" cried Lizzy, plugging her ears and shutting her eyes.

"Pictures!" cried Sarah, scooting up closer to listen better.

Hermione blushed and looked around. She tried to change the subject to Luna, but the girls refused to let it pass. Hermione did a big sigh.

"He was...I guess..."

"Come on, Hermione," Parvati pressed on.

"You could say he was in the middle of..." Hermione said, blushing.

"Ah ha!" cried Ginger triumphantly, "there you go!"

"So what did you do?" asked Pansy with a wink.

"What, what do you mean?" said Hermione, looking up at the ceiling again. The girls rolled their eyes at her.

"We all know you are a slut, Hermione," said Ginger, grinning, "what did you do?"

"It's not like you have to ask," snickered Helena.

"No, but remember? Hermione didn't give blowjobs till Malfoy," reasoned Pansy. Hermione turned extremely red.

"Good times, good times," sighed Sarah.

"I did _not_ give him a blowjob," grumbled Hermione.

"What did you do? What did you do?" asked Sarah, excited.

"These meetings arouse me. Is this normal?" asked Helena.

"I guess...I sort of...helped him...relieve himself..." Hermione said slowly, her face burning red.

"Details!" cried Ginger.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," said Sarah in the same tone as 'chuck, chuck, chuck'.

"I didn't sleep with him. I just _helped_ him," Hermione retorted.

"Ah, ah, I see," said Pansy.

"Have you guys ever walked in on Malfoy or Zabini jacking off?" asked Ginny out of pure and innocent curiosity.

Ginger and Pansy stared at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Lavender.

"Malfoy...Zabini...jacking off?" laughed Pansy.

"They would never!" creid Ginger, clutching her stomach, "they can get anyone they want, any time they want!"

"Oh..." said Helena, "I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah...it's hard to imagine them touching their own cock...unless they are forcing it down someone's throat," grinned Parvati, and Hermione coughed.

"Reminds me, are any of you going to the Weird Sisters concert next Saturday?" asked Pansy, "the two-day camp out thing."

"I am," grinned Lavender, "my daddy got me and Parvati tickets."

"Oh my gosh, I'm going too!" cried Helena, "I completely forgot about it until now. I can't make it to the gossip next week."

"Well, Ginger and I have two extra tickets," said Pansy, "and I'll give one to Ginny and the other to Hermione."

"Me?" asked Ginny, frowning, "why?"

Ginger grinned. "Because Draco and Blaise are gonna be there."

"The Weird Sisters are so weird..." said Luna dreamily.

"Are you serious?" cried Ginny, "I wanted to go!!"

"We can all share one tent," said Pansy.

"With Draco and Blaise?" frowned Hermione.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" cried Ginger, "Pansy, remember to forget to pack our tent, we'll ask them if we can join in in theirs."

"Don't be ridiculous, they won't let us in," said Ginny.

"I'm sure Blaise will let you in, Ginny," grinned Pansy, "and Draco will...outwardly unwillingly, but still let Hermione in. I'm just not sure about Lavender, Parvati, and Helena."

The three girls scowled.

"Mindless gossip dismissed, girls," said Ginny, "let's discuss the details of the concert."

"More like of the orgy," grumbled Helena.

"What was that, Helena?" asked Hermione, turning.

"Nothing, nothing," said Helena quickly.

**ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for like five days. But I might let you know...I got twice as many reviews this time! 42!**

**Give me long nice reviews or you might never see what happened at the Weird Sisters concert!!**


	14. July 6th Concert I

**READERS. I decide how you look like. MWAHAHAHA! And your fictional last names.**

**ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

**Date&Time: July 6th, Saturday Afternoon and beyond...**

**Place: Various; camp grounds at the concert, tents, etc.**

**Gossip Participants: The girls, anyway: Lavender, Parvati, Helena, Pansy, Ginger, Ginny, Hermione, Hermisia (again from the review page), and Tina (not me, a reader.) Then some girls that they meet from the campgrounds are all readers: Sammie and Alyssa.**

**Topic: Weird Sisters Concert I**

"You girls brought a _tent_?" cried Pansy, "I told you not to!"

"We have to be prepared!" whined Parvati, "you don't know if Malfoy'd kick us out."

"I kept on telling them, we'll be seductive and convince them to let us in, but these two won't listen," said Helena, rolling her eyes. Lavender and Parvati crossed their arms and pouted.

"It's never too bad to be prepared," scowled Lavender, "better than sleeping out."

"So have you guys seen Malfoy and Zabini yet?" asked Parvati, looking around.

"Nope," Ginny replied.

"And that's a good thing. Hide that tent, now!" cried Ginger, snatching away the portable tent from Parvati and tucking it in her purse.

"So when does the concert start?" asked Hermione, who had never been to a wizarding concert before.

Pansy glanced down at her watch. "At seven. We have two hours to find them and convince them to let us in."

"Can we get something to eat? I'm _starving_," whined Helena.

"Draco and Blaise will have lots," said Ginger, "their house elves probably packed a month's supply of food."

"Let's go hunt down those boys!" cried Helena.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The girls soon did find the boys; all they had to look for was a mob of girls surrounding something.

"Hi, my name is Alyssa. So where are you camping?" purred a girl in a flashy Weird Sisters tanktop. The Hogwarts girls tiptoed to find the boys admist the wooing girls.

"We haven't decided yet," droned Draco Malfoy, smirking.

"You can camp by us!" cried another girl with short blond hair, "my name is Sammie, by the way." She took out her hand to Blaise, who reluctantly shook it.

"Oi! Draco! Blaise!" cried Pansy and Ginger, jumping about so the boys could see them. They waved in acknowledgement, and the girls around them scowled.

"What's up, Parkinson? Stotts," Draco said.

"Me and a few other girls forgot to bring a tent," said Ginger, pushing other girls aside to get closer to them, "do you mind if we share tent? We know you got a lot of rooms!"

Sammie and Alyssa stared at her with daggers in their eyes. Blaise and Draco seemed to ponder this amusedly.

"Who's with you?" asked Blaise.

"Oh, a couple of girls," Pansy replied.

"Just Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Helena Durham, Hermisia Salazar, Tina Woods, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley," added Ginger.

"And us, of course," Pansy finished, smiling hopefully at the boys. They were amused.

"You're here with _Granger and the Weaslette_?" Draco asked, "that's so unlike you two."

"Oh, really? After you-"

Pansy attacked Ginger and clasped her palm on her mouth.

Draco cocked his head.

"Nothing, nothing...so can we?" Pansy asked.

"Bleccch, get off of me," grumbled Ginger, pushing Pansy aside. Draco glanced at Blaise, who shrugged.

"I guess it's alright," he said.

"Alright, then, we're gonna set it up-"

"Here! Here!" cried Sammie, "next to ours."

"Fine," said Draco simply, "meet us here. We're gonna eat soon, too."

"Cool," grinned Ginger.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"They seriously are letting us in?" cried Hermione, wide-eyed.

"This is awesome," grinned Hermisia, walking with her bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Here it is," said Pansy finally. It was a medium-sized tent from the outside, decorated fancily in green and silver.

Blaise's head peeked out from under the tent. "Oh," he said. His cheeks turned slightly pink when he saw Ginny, but many of the girls didn't notice it. "Come on in. We're about to eat."

The girls walked into the tent. It was very large with at least five rooms, complete with its grandiose living room, dining room, and a kitchen.

"Wow," said Tina as she looked around, "this place is huge!"

"Draco's tent," said Blaise, and Draco smirked, satisfied. Hermione avoided looking at him and he seemed to avoid it, too. At least momentarily.

"There's six rooms," he droned, "the largest one is for me, then one's for Blaise. Take the four and divide amongst yourselves."

"I thought you'd share a room with Blaise," said Ginger, sitting down in a sofa.

Draco stared at her.

"No, like, because you guys are roommates at school anyway, and it's much more fun," she explained herself.

He shrugged.

"Don't give me chills," laughed Pansy, "if Draco and Blaise started going out, life just won't be fair for us girls."

"Damn right," smirked Blaise.

"Well, there's nine of us," said Hermione timidly, "and four rooms. How do we wanna split up?"

"Two to each room and one person sleeps alone?" laughed Hermisia, "that's not good. We should take three rooms, so there's three girls to each room."

"Lavender and I are not splitting up," said Parvati.

"Hermione, me, and Helena to one room," said Ginny, "and Pansy, Ginger, and Hermisia to one. That leaves Lavender, you, and Tina in the third room."

"Sounds good to me," said Hermisia, stretching.

"I'm starving, let's eat," said Helena.

Draco pointed at the dining table. It was laid out beautifully for the company of eleven.

"Impressive, Draco!" cried Pansy, "I didn't expect you to!"

"Yeah, right," grumbled Blaise.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

By six thirty they all finished eating. The boys were being rather hospitable, making everyone feel at home.

"Let's head to the concert area," suggested Ginny, going into her room to change into her concert outfit.

"Yeah, I don't wanna stand at the back," said Hermisia, tying her hair back. Blaise and Draco looked pretty pleased at having lots of girls by them, though they were careful not to let slip their _fascinations_ with certain two Gryffindor girls.

Pansy cleared her throat and gave the other girls meaningful looks. "Look, I'll head off first. Blaise, why don't you wait for GInny and come with her?"

"Me?" he asked, confused. It wasn't like Pansy to suggest such thing; did she suspect something?

"I'll wait with you," said Draco.

"No, you're coming with us," said Ginger, dragging him out. Hermione smiled shyly to herself, as she understood exactly what was going on.

"See ya later, Blaise," said Lavender, dragging confused Parvati and Tina out. Soon the tent was empty except for Blaise, in the living room, and Ginny in the room, changing. He smiled silently to himself as he remembered the undeniably hot snogging session he had with her weeks back. It excited and aroused him though he was still a bit confused at why she had made the first move. Had he let it slip that he thought she was attractive? Wait...

"Pansy," he grumbled, remembering. Parkinson had been there when he admitted finding Ginny attractive, and apparently the two were pretty close now, and how she had taken everyone out...it all made sense now, in Blaise's head. He bit his lower lip as he guessed, correctly, that Pansy had told Ginny about his feelings and that Ginny had told Pansy, if not the whole group of girls out there, about how he had responded. Girls...could be scary sometimes.

Ginny soon emerged from the room, dressed in a small Weird Sisters tanktop in black and pink mini skirt. She wore her magical glowing bracelets and had tied up her hair. She looked surprised to find only Blaise there.

"Where's everyone?" she asked. He, without a word, got up from his couch and approached her slowly. Taken aback, she stepped backward a bit as if flustered.

"Parkinson told you," he said quietly.

"What?" she retorted, her cheeks feeling slightly warm.

"She told you I thought you were hot," he said. It wasn't a question or even a guess. It was a statement. "That's why..." he stopped. He didn't really know how to describe what had happened weeks prior.

She bit her lower lip apologetically and nodded. "But it's all good now, right?"

"We'll see about that," he smirked, and, pinning her to the wall behind her, locked his lips with hers. She was shocked at first, but soon kissed back; he really _is_ a good kisser, she thought smugly. His hands traveled over her body, down her spine, and over and under her mini skirt. As he pressed himself firmly against her, she could feel his erection against her lower stomach (as he was taller than she was).

She smiled a soft grin when he finally pulled apart from her. His hands played with the hem of her small tanktop and on her flat stomach, but she shook her head.

"We're gonna be late for the concert," she winked.

"Who gives fuck about the concert," Blaise groaned, sliding his hands under her skirt, stroking her arse. He played a bit with the back of her thong, feeling his erection grow harder. She giggled.

"You know, maybe I should break up with Harry," she said, "you're hotter."

He raised his brows in a satisfied surprise, rubbing her ass. She let out a little grunt as she felt one of his fingers reach toward the front, pressing against her thong. "We _really_ have to get to that concert," she said, reluctantly, pushing his hands away.

He groaned. "Fine." He led her out. "But don't think you'll get any sleep tonight."

Ginny grinned.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**1) No, I didn't disappear from the face of the earth! :)**

**I've been really busy lately, with barely any time to write. **

**2) I'm sorry to tell you that from now on updates won't be as often as before (down the gutter goes my reputation for updating within one, two days!). But I'm continuing these stories. Just hold tight and review! :D**

**3) IT'S A GOOD IDEA TO CHECK MY BIO NOW AND THEN FOR UPDATES ON FICS!**

**4) Give me some time for SexyWitches Inc., will ya? ;) If you review this more...maybe quicker...hehe!**

**Love,**

**Tina**


	15. July 6th Concert II

**Sorry for the wait...WARNING: Sex. Sexual stuff in this chapter...no-dur...haha. (This fic actually has more sex than SexyWitches Inc...or any other fic I've written, actually.)**

**Date&Time:** July 6th, Saturday Afternoon and beyond...

**Place: **Various; camp grounds at the concert, tents, etc.

**Gossip Participants: **The girls, anyway: Lavender, Parvati, Helena, Pansy, Ginger, Ginny, Hermione, Hermisia (again from the review page), and Tina (**not me, a reader**.) Then some girls that they meet from the campgrounds are all readers: Sammie and Alyssa. _And,_ at special request, Julie (who was in some former chapters as well.)

**Topic:** Weird Sisters Concert II

Ginny and Blaise soon caught up with the rest of the group.

"You're looking a bit flushed," whispered Pansy to Blaise's ear, grinning.

"I have you to both hex and thank, Parkinson," smirked Blaise. Ginny turned a bit pink in the cheeks.

Loud music began to play.

"Hey!" cried Helena, "it's the Weird Sisters!"

The group turned and indeed, the Weird Sisters, in their usual torn punk rock outfits, were emerging from the stage floor, all three striking a pose. The crowd went wild.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

They were excited to find so many people from Hogwarts enjoying themselves at the concert. They also ran into Julie, who agreed to stay with them in Draco and Blaise's tent that night. However, there _was_ one person they didn't expect to see...

"Oh my gosh!" cried Tina, red-faced. The group turned from the wild music to find their Potions master, in a black t-shirt and torn jeans, rocking to the beat. They stared, with their jaws dropping open, as he swung his black hair around and danced with some women.

"Professor!" cried Draco, looking shocked. Snape turned. He seemed surprised, too, as well as a bit irritated.

"Hello, kids," he droned.

"Wow," whispered Ginny to Tina, "he doesn't look half bad."

Tina couldn't take her eyes off of him."Half bad? He's undeniably sexy!" she whispered back, excited. She boldly walked towards him, playing with her hair.

"Hi, professor," she purred.

He stopped dancing and looked as if he was rolling his eyes.

"Merlin's Beard," he muttered, "even at a _concert_ I'm a profess-"

"-_Severus_," said Tina, looking into his eyes directly.

He looked startled, and then amused. "Miss Woods?" His eyes scanned her trashy bustier top and mini skirt.

"We're at a concert, _Severus_" she said slowly.

"_Tina_," he muttered. Smirking, he took her by her hand and led her away.

"Okay, that was weird," said Hermione, shaking her head.

"Or hot!" cried Hermisia, "I'm going with her." And she followed Snape, who gladly took her by the waist.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Mmm, nice ass there, young lady," said a voice behind Ginny. She felt a hand slap her rear end, and not to gently. Expecting it to be Blaise, she turned. And to her surprise, she found Harry. As soon as he recognized her he looked even more shocked than she was; he had a voluptuous girl in one arm, who he promptly pushed away as Ginny's face turned ugly.

"_GINNY?_" he cried, horrorstruck, "what are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? Hittin' up on asses thinking I'm not here, were you?" she asked accusedly. He turned bright red.

"No...it's just..." he stammered, "I..."

"What's going on?" They turned to see Blaise approaching them. He smiled at Ginny and then his look turned cold at Harry.

Something none of them expected happened.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Blaise and snogged him, her body pressing hard against his. Blaise gladly reacted, groping at her arse and her back.

"HEY!" cried Harry angrily, trying to pry them away from one another.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

The concert was finally over at two in the morning, and everyone was tired, hungry, and cold. The same group that left the tent, excluding Hermisia and Tina and adding Julie, walked towards Draco and Blaise's tent.

"Can we get something to eat?" asked Helena, shivering.

"I think so," said Draco, "we've got plenty of food."

Everyone noticed but didn't say anything about Ginny and Blaise's sudden closeness. He had his arm around her as they walked.

"Guys!"

The group turned. Sammie and Alyssa were hurrying to catch up with them. Draco and Blaise smirked.

"What's up?" said Blaise. Ginny glared at the two.

"We're getting some drinks in our tent," said Alyssa.

"Do you guys wanna come?" winked Sammie.

"I'd like some drinks," said Ginger brightly. Sammie and Alyssa stared at each other and didn't say anything.

"Um," said Alyssa slowly, "we meant...you _guys_." She pointed at Blaise and Draco. Ginger didn't even look embarrassed.

"Ah! Sorry! These boys are sticking with us," said Ginger, "see this girl here? Yup. She's with Blaise right here."

Ginny nodded triumphantly and Blaise smiled.

"Oh," said Sammie, disappointed, "how about..." she pointed at Draco.

"I'm sticking to this group," he said hurriedly. Hermione blushed a bit.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"I'm tired," said Helena as she put down her plate.

"Go to sleep," said Lavender, yawning. "I'm off."

Ginny and Blaise had been eyeing each other for quite a while, and Ginger and Pansy kindly(?) went away to bed as well.

Soon everyone went off to sleep, and Blaise and Ginny sat silently at the table. She glanced at him and smiled shyly. Smirking, he lifted her off her chair and literally carried her away into his room. He put her down on his bed, and she fell backwards, laughing. He felt his groins stiffen as he caught sight of her thong when her skirt fell open. He licked his upper lip. Giggling, Ginny got on her all fours on the bed, her back facing him. He gulped as she patted her ass.

"Fuck foreplay," she grinned.

Blaised jumped on to the bed, lifted her skirt, and pulled down her thong hastily to her thighs.

"Ohh," he sighed as he saw her pussy from behind. His erection was killing him. He quickly unbuckled his pants and slid it down, taking out his erect cock. With his pants and boxers on his thighs and not even bothering to take off his shirt, he plunged it into her.

"Ahhhh!" cried Ginny in ecstasy as she felt his cock deep inside her. He continued to hump her as she moaned and moaned.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Ooooh! Blaise!" cried Ginny.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open in the darkness.

"Mmmm!" grunted Blaise.

Hermione rolled her eyes and climbed out of her bed. _Noisy couple_, she thought. Her throat felt dry. She came out of the room quietly.

"Granger?"

Draco was sitting on one of the sofas with a glass of water. She blushed when she saw him for a reason she didn't know then. They could both hear Ginny begging Blaise to go "faster" and "harder".

He smirked. "Noisy couple, huh?" he said, "I would have never known...Zabini...and _Weasley_..."

"Yeah," muttered Hermione.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Turn over," Blaise ordered, and Ginny obliged. She quickly tossed away her skirt and her thong as she did so, and laid there only in her top and her bra underneath. Blaise took off his pants and his boxers as well, then his shirt.

"Yummy," she said, admiring his well-built body. She spread her legs and he beamed.

"Oh!!" cried Ginny as his cock once again plunged into her wet, dripping pussy.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Hermione and Draco sat, both with amused looks on their faces as Blaise and Ginny's grunting got only louder and louder.

"Ever heard of a silencing charm?" joked Hermione.

"Maybe we should outdo them," said Draco quietly with a slight smile. Hermione couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Blaise's cock moved in and out of Ginny rhythmically as she moaned. He had taken off her shirt and her bra, and she was squeezing at her tits as he plunged into her.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed at the height of orgasm, and she felt his warm cum fill her tight pussy. He finally pulled out, satisfied. She laid there, breathing hard, her clits wet and slippery. She pulled herself up and grinned at Blaise. Or, rather, his cock. She licked her lips.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Hermione blushed. He rose slowly from his seat. and sat next to her on the couch. He leaned and kissed her. She let out a small moan. He laughed.

"We're gonna need better than _that_ if we want to outdo _them_," he nudged his head at Blaise's room, where he was making quite the grunting noise. Hermione blushed redder as Draco's pale hand traveled up and down her thigh. He kissed her neck softly, and her body trembled at his soft breath.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Ohhhhh," groaned Blaise, tilting his head back as he sat at the edge of the large bed. Ginny sat on the floor between his knees, licking the sides of his manhood religiously.

"Break up with Potter," he grunted as she sucked at the tip of his cock. She wiped her mouth with her bare arm and grinned up at him.

"When I can get a cock like this? No question about it, babe," she replied and took it in her mouth.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Hot in here, no?" said Draco when he pulled apart from her. Hermione nodded slowly; she _was_ feeling quite hot. She watched as he tossed away his shirt, showing off his muscular form. She bit her lower lip in suppressed excitement as he reached for the buttons of her pajama. He undid the top three buttons, which revealed the of delicate skin between her breasts and a good deal of her stomach. He leaned over and kissed the middle of her chest, his cheeks brushing tightly against her two mounds. She tilt her head and let out a small moan. He quickly undid the rest of her buttons and helped her out of it.

"Come sit with me on my sofa," he whispered into her ear, lifting her up. He went over to the sofa and gently made her sit on his lap, sort of leaning back to him. Hermione felt, under her butt, Draco getting a bit hard as he stroked her left breast with his soft fingers. His right hand traveled down and slid under the band of her pajama pants and her panties.

"Ohhh," she moaned as she felt his touch on her clit. He rubbed it softly, and Hermione tilt her head back. resting it on Draco's left shoulder. His left hand played with her nipples.

**tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

**More to come in the next chapter! :)**

**And, by request...if you want the Snape/Tina (not me)/Hermisia _action_ included in the next chapter, let me konw. Of course, Hermisia and Tina have to allow it...(_it's_ suggested, obviously)**

**REVIEW! There's more of this pervertedness in the next chapter, and you won't get it till you review. :**

**-Tina**


	16. July 6th Concert III & July 7th

**Sorry for the super late update. I'm uploading the next chapter of SexyWitches Inc. RIGHT NOW as an apologetic gesture.**

**And, well, well, well. So I had more requests to do the Snape/Hermisia/Tina bit than no-no's. So here it is, but there's more of other stuff too.**

**Warning: Yes. This is pretty much written porn. I don't want to offend anyone with it, especially the other Tina and Hermisia. I love you guys, but remember that you're being portrayed as a couple of horny teenagers who love Snape. :P**

**Date&Time:** July 6th, Saturday Night

**Place: **Blaise&Draco's tent...and Snape's tent

**Gossip Participants:** The girls, anyway: Lavender, Parvati, Helena, Pansy, Ginger, Ginny, Hermione, Hermisia, Tina, Sammie, Alyssa, and Julie. Not all are 'active' in this chapter.

**Topic:** Weird Sisters Concert III

"Come on in," droned Snape. Tina and Hermisia smiled excitedly as they followed him into his spacious tent. He turned to face them with a soft smile on his lips, as if to observe them. Hermisia sort of glared at Tina as Snape's eyes rested comfortably on Tina's exposed cleavage.

"You look so great, _Severus_," said Hermisia admiringly. He smirked.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Miss Salazar," he replied, his eyes scanning her body slowly. Hermisia smiled and walked over to him, leaned, and gave him a lingering kiss on his lips. He did not push her away, but kissed her back softly. She let out a small moan.

"Hey!" cried Tina angrily, marching up to him as well. Snape broke the kiss and watched with interest as Tina loosened her bustier. It fell to the floor. Hermisia was still glued to him, her body pushed against his.

"It should be an interesting night," he whispered as his hand stroked Hermisia's back and his eyes traveled over Tina's erect nipples.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Mmmmmm."

Malfoy's lean fingers played with Hermione's sensitive and moist clits.

"OOOOH!" came Ginny's cry from the other room, and Hermione grabbed hold of Draco's wrist.

"What, you want me to stop?" he asked.

"Of course not," she said breathlessly. She got off of him and faced him. She slowly slid down her pajama pants and faced him wearing nothing but her panties. He smirked as she got on her knees and undid his pants. She slid down his boxers, and without thinking, licked her upper lip. He let out a laugh. She blushed.

"I thought you wanted to outdo them," she said softly, sliding down her panties. Facing him, she sat on his lap, spreading her legs. He grunted as she slowly lowered herself, letting his manhood slide into her.

"Hell yeah," he replied as she started moving up and down, moaning, her hands on his firm shoulders.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ginny laid on top of Blaise, exhausted. His cock was still inside her and her tits pressed against his chest, but both were drained. She hoisted herself up with her hands, her breasts danging over him and her nipples tickling his chest.

"Don't do that," laughed Blaise, "you're gonna get me hard again."

"So soon?" laughed Ginny.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Snape was used to having young girls fall for him, but this was quite the extreme.

Hermisia was laying on his bed, naked, stroking her breasts tenderly with her eyes fixed on him. Tina was glued to his side, kissing his neck.

"Three _is_ a crowd, Severus," whispered Tina quietly so Hermisia wouldn't hear. He smirked.

"I can handle a crowd," he replied, "please me."

"Gladly," said Hermisia, getting up. She gestured him to lie next to her. Tina eagerly helped undress him, exposing his well-built body. He lied down, and the girls marveled at his manhood.

"Let me," said Tina, stroking it. She took it in both of her hands and gently licked his head. He let out a low growl.

"I can do better," smirked Hermisia, jumping to her side. Tina reluctantly moved as Hermisia took his cock in her hands and wet her lips. She took it in her mouth.

"_Yes_," groaned Snape, "much better, Miss Salazar."

She moved it in and out.

"_Much, much better._"

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Mmmmm," moaned Hermione, her body rocking in rhythm on top of Draco. His cock moved in and out of her no wet pussy, and it was getting hard for him to sit still.

"Ohhh," he groaned. He hoisted her up and lay her hastily on the bigger couch. In one quick movement he spread her legs and drilled into her.

"AHH!" screamed Hermione in pleasure. He kept pumping faster and faster, making her moan only louder.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"What was that?" said Blaise, looking up.

"Who cares, _keep going_," urged Ginny. She was lying on the bed, and he had been licking at her moist pussy. He kissed it and pulled himself up a big higher, sliding his finger inside. "Nice," she sighed.

"But I really heard something, a girl screaming," said Blaise, cocking his head.

"You'll have a screaming girl," grinned Ginny, "if you keep going."

"Your wish is my command," smiled Blaise, covering her pussy with his mouth again.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Tina tilt her head back in pleasure as Snape slowly made his way into her.

"Yes!" she sighed, and began to moan loudly as he moved in and out of her, the stiff cock making her wet with cum.

"_Severus,_" Hermisia whined, "how about me?"

"All in good time," smirked Snape as he plunged deeper, making Tina scream. He grabbed her tits and began to massage them roughly as he plunged.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Okay, that's it," said Ginger in the darkness.

"What is it, Gin?" Pansy said in a drowsy voice.

"How can you sleep through that?" cried Ginger, stumbling over to find her wand. "_Lumos_." The wand-light brightened up the room immediately.

"Through what," yawned Pansy, squinting her eyes at the light.

Ginger pointed at the door. Pansy listened.

"Oh, faster! Faster!" came Hermione's voice.

Pansy grinned.

"And before that, Ginny and Blaise were making some serious noises in the other room," said Ginger, "they're making _me_ wet."

"Shut up and go to sleep," replied Pansy, "let them have their fun."

"Maybe I could sneak out and surprise Draco...?"

"No," said Pansy defiantly, "no, no, no."

"But why not?" whined Ginger, "it's _his_ fault I'm horny."

"Deal with it yourself. And don't involve me in this. I'm straight."

"Yeah, yeah," Pansy rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot. You were supposed to be a _friend_."

"I think I'm a good enough friend if I'm willing to sleep through my best friend fingering at night," Pansy replied indifferently. "Turn that damn light off, I'm trying to sleep."

Ginger scowled.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ginny and Blaise lay on their bed, finally both happily exhausted.

"That was awesome," said Ginny.

"You were," grinned Blaise. They were laying on the bed, Ginny using his arm as a pillow. He was fondling with her right breast.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Probably four," Blaise guessed, shrugging. He hugged her closer. "We should sleep."

"Yes...that way I can tell the girls I _slept_ with you," giggled Ginny, cuddling closer to him and closing her eyes.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Hermisia was on all fours on the bed, her wet pussy visible from the back. Tina was laying on a sofa, completely drained.

Snape was trying to push his huge cock into her.

"This is one tight pussy, Hermisia," smirked Snape. Hermisia gladly spread her legs a bit wider, and he went all the way in.

"Ahhh!" she screamed in pure ecstasy, her breasts dangling as he pumped into her. "Oh, professor-"

"-_Severus_," whispered Snape.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"When can I start dating you?" said Draco suddenly. He had his arms around Hermione as she sat on his lap, relaxed. He sounded as if he was talking to himself.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"No one would approve of this," chuckled Draco bitterly.

"Well," said Hermione, "we graduated...where are you going?"

"Family business," he replied softly.

"Oh."

"But," he grinned a bit, "I don't give a damn if no one approves of _this_," and he kissed her square on her lips.

"I'm glad," she sighed happily before kissing him back.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**Date&Time:** July 7th, Sunday morning

**Place:** Blaise&Draco's tent...and Snape's tent

**Gossip Participants: **The girls, anyway: Lavender, Parvati, Helena, Pansy, Ginger, Ginny, Hermione, Hermisia, Tina, Sammie, Alyssa, and Julie. Not all are 'active' in this chapter.

**Topic:** Weird Sisters Concert IV

"Good morning, fans!" cried the guitarist of the Weird Sisters, shaking her guitar. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Oh, look!" said Helena, "Tina and Hermisia are here! Hey! Guys!"

"Shh," said Julie, "let 'em be." The girls looked quite content by Snape.

"Where's Draco?"

The girls turned. Sammie and Alyssa were standing with their hands on their hips. "Where's Draco and Blaise?"

"Not here," said Ginger simply, "they're with their..._friends._"

"_-with benefits,_" coughed Pansy.

Sammie scowled. "They're still in their tent?"

"Yes, they are," said Parvati, smiling, "they're rather _tired_."

The Weird Sisters began to play some songs, and it was so loud that the girls were sure the two couples would awake soon anyway.

"Sluts," grumbled Alyssa under her breath.

"Thanks," answered Ginger sweetly.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

In about an hour, as the songs became louder, the girls spotted Hermione and Draco walking up to the concert grounds, hand-in-hand.

"Hey, guys!" laughed Helena, jumping up and down.

"Stop embarrassing them, Helena," said Lavender, rolling her eyes.

Helena ignored her and threw her arm around Hermione when she arrived. "Made quite the noise last night, eh?"

Hermione turned scarlet. "What?"

"Since when were you so bold about stuff like this?" demanded Pansy, surprised.

"You...heard us?" Draco was amused while Hermione was flushed.

"Of course," giggled Helena, "and more than that."

Hermione froze.

"I was going to get a cup of water," complained Helena, "you owe me one, Hermione."

Draco coughed.


	17. July 13th

**Hey readers!**

**No more requests to be included in the fic! I am not sure if I'll be able to use all the names that have been requested. And Melissa...if you are there, I accidentally lost the details regarding your character. 00 If you're still reading (I seem to have lost a lot of readers due to my horrible updating habits lately), could you re-send them? Thanks!**

**And no, I'm not dead. I've been crazy busy lately. Sorry!!**

**tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

**Date&Time:** July 13th, Saturday night

**Place:** The Burrow, Ginny's room

**Gossip Participants:** Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Helena, Luna, Ginger, Pansy, Krystal, a neighbor who's only here to get a glimpse of Fred, and Kari, Helena's Ravenclaw cousin crushing on Seamus Finnigan.

**Topic:** So We're Back...

"Ladies," said Ginny, "I know a lot has happened since last week...I mean, I guess _during the last weekend._ But we really have to get back on track; we cannot divert from our gossips."

"It's a serious problem, really," sighed Pansy, worried, "this fic has turned from a smutty girly chat to hardcore erotica." The girls nodded in unison, but a couple of girls were not very sad that the last weekend _did_ take place.

Ginger cleared her throat. "So let's recap. Ginny? You with Blaise Zabini?"

"Yep."

"And Hermione?"

"..."

"Hermione?" Ginger pressed on. If Ginger Stotts was anything, she was not a quitter.

"I guess it's complicated."

Lavender snickered. "Am I the only one who sees nothing complicated about friends with benefits?"

"Shut up, Lav!" laughed Parvati, throwing her puffy pillow at her friend. Helena squealed in delight.

"And old tradition coming back, I love it!" she cried, throwing her furry red cushion at Kari. The poor girl stumbled back at the unexpected attack.

"So what are we gonna talk about today?" asked Ginny, "does anyone read erotica or watch porn?"

"Whoa!" cried Krystal. She was only there to catch a glimpse of Fred and didn't expect this gossip to be so...mature. But it did not keep her from leaning in closer to listen.

"I love porn," sighed Ginger, "especially lesbian porn."

"You're a lesbian?" asked Kari.

"No. But lesbian porn is hot," Ginger explained, "and a good inspiration when Pansy and I are having a threesome with Malfoy. He likes that."

No one really noticed Hermione perking up.

"How does he like it when he's a guy?" Kari seemed genuinely interested.

"He just likes seeing the action," Pansy replied, "like when we make out or when I lick Ginger's pussy."

"I like it, too," added Ginger.

"Does it get rid of pribscots?" asked Luna suddenly.

There was a bit of silence.

"Um, _yes,_ Luna, it does," said Ginger, an evil smile on her lips.

"Oh, great, because I've been having some problems with them lately," Luna sounded very concerned.

"I'll be happy to provide you with-" Ginger began, but was interrupted by Helena who threw a pillow at her.

"Does anyone else watch porn?" asked Ginny, looking around the room. Lavender raised her hand excitedly.

"Secretary- boss relationships," she announced, "I think they are just so _hot._"

"I find those relationships pretty gross," frowned Hermione.

"There's nothing wrong with those," said Ginny defensively, "it doesn't always have to have a big-breasted, slutty secretary and an old bald guy as her boss."

"True that, sista," grinned Lavender, "I usually like the ones that really have a story to it. Like, it begins with a hot boss catching a glimpse of the girl working, and then some rubbing of the ass while she's making copies or something, and then they're working late till night together, start to feel horny-"

"Enough, thank you," coughed Kari, fanning herself with her hand.

"It's mostly the rubbing of the ass that Lavender finds fascinating," teased Parvati, "why, one time, you made me-"

"Parvati!" cried Lavender in horror, throwing a blue pillow at her. She giggled and fell back laughing while other girls insisted that she finishes her story.

"Whatever news and gossip that even gets mentioned in this group, it has to be fully uncovered," said Ginny authoritively, "Miss Patil, please continue."

Lavender didn't look exactly humiliated, as she almost never did get humiliated, but nevertheless seemed a bit flushed as Parvati continued.

"So she wore this pencil skirt, just like secretaries do all the time," she explained, "she told me to grab her ass from behind, above the skirt."

"Like this?" said Ginger, getting up and pulling Pansy along with her. She nearly slapped her palm against Pansy's butt, making her short skirt ride up even more.

"Hey!" cried Pansy, laughing, caught by surprise. Parvati giggled and nodded before continuing.

"And then she told me to rub it, squeezing and stuff-"

"Oh wow," laughed Helena, "detailed in her requests, eh?" All the while Ginger was doing as Parvati said, rubbing and squeezing Pansy's arse with exaggerated motions and facial expressions. It was then that the door burst open.

"Merlin's Beard!" cried Fred.

Ginger didn't bother take her hand off of Pansy's ass. She smiled at the twins. "Hi, there!"

"You can't have a party like this without us!" cried George, mortified.

"Ginny! I can't believe you!" cried Fred. He covered his eyes with his left hand and stuck out his right. "I can't handle this. I need to rub someone's ass right now."

Krystal, leaping at the chance, jumped from her seat and ran over to him. She stuck out her butt to meet Fred's outstretched hand. He moved his right hand and stared, amused. He gave a squeeze.

"Sweet," grinned Fred, "I'm liking this party." He proceeded on wrapping his arms around Krystal and rubbing her ass while kissing her on the lips.

"Ew, you perverts. Take it somewhere else," said Ginny, rolling her eyes. Fred happily obliged, pulling Krystal with him as he left. George followed him out, laughing.

"Parvati, Parvati, continue on," urged Ginger as if nothing had happened, her hand still stuck to Pansy's behind.

Parvati giggled. "Oh, yeah! Well, anyways, she likes the whole 'sexual harrassment at workplace' deal. So I lifted up her skirt and slid my hand in her panties-"

"What?" cried Lavender defensively at the girls' amused expressions, "it's pretty hot, you try it!"

"Actually, it is," groaned Pansy as Ginger lifted up her skirt and stuck her hand in her silk panties. "It's pretty damn hot- hey, don't squeeze there...I mean, do squeeze there...mmm."

"But I thought you girls _weren't _lesbians," blurted out Luna, staring blankly into space.

"We're not," said Ginger, digging her hand deeper and forcing Pansy's legs to spread open a bit. "You're getting wet!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"Hey, rub me faster," moaned Pansy, her eyes slightly closed and tilting her head back.

"Uh," said Kari, red-faced.

"Mmmm!" Pansy let out another loud moan, throwing herself against a wall while Ginger had to follow, as her hand was still fingering her from behind. Pansy stuck her own hand in her panties from the front, and Ginger presed her body against the back of Pansy, her hand moving fast.

"Oh!" cried Pansy. Ginger took out her hand victoriously, which was wet with cum. She sucked her middle finger clean. Luna lightened up immediately.

"Can I have some of that?" she asked innocently.

"Now I'm officially horny. Anyone wanna eat me out?" cried Ginger, starting to strip off her shirt blouse.

"Oy!" cried George. The girls turned sharply to find the door open ajar and George's head peeking out.

"You!" cried Ginny, infuriated. "You disgusting pervert! Get out!"

"No fair!" whined George, "Fred's got that chick all to himself, and all I did was just _watch_ and _appreciate_." He winked at Pansy and Ginger. Then, he turned to Ginny. "Your group here is pretty nuts. I might tell mom if you're kicking me out like this."

Meanwhile, Ginger hadn't quite stopped stripping off her shirt ("Whore," muttered Pansy with a smirk), and now was in her lacy black bra and her skirt, smiling seductively at George. "Let him stay," she said, her hands traveling up and down her sides, "I said I was horny, didn't I?" Her eyes lingered at the large bulge in his pants.

"I thought you liked-" began Helena, and then she stopped. It was Ginger Stotts, after all.

"You're grossing me out, George," frowned Ginny, "get out."

"Come on, Ginny, let him stay," said Ginger, playing with the hem of her short skirt and with her eyes fixed on the now-extremely-large bulge in his trousers. "I need some of that right now."

"You're such a slut," laughed Pansy, shaking her head in disbelief.

"She just fingered you, I saw that," smirked George.

"I'm not letting my brother in here," Ginny said, putting down her foot. Ginger pouted.

"Aw, come on!" said George, pointing at his trousers, "this is partly your friends' fault."

"If you're not letting him in, I'm going out," grinned Ginger, "any empty rooms here?"

"This is _not_ a motel!" cried Ginny, incredulous.

"I don't plan on sleeping with him...yet," Ginger explained, "just...relieving my and his gout."

The girls were at loss of what to say for a while as George gave Ginger a slap in the ass before leaving the room with her.

"Okay, before the rest of my brothers barge in here to pick up chicks, mindless gossip dismissed!"


	18. July 20th Last Gossip!

**Date&Time:** July 20th, Saturday Night

**Place:** Lavender's House

**Gossip Participants:** Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Helena, Luna, Ginger, and Pansy

**Topic: **Last Gossip! Johnny Hendrick, a dildo, and the Holy Whore

"We gather here today," Ginger began solemnly, "to celebrate the last of our gossips."

"Because we graduated," sighed Hermione, "except Helena, Ginny, and Luna."

"What are you girls gonna do?" asked Helena.

"Well, I was thinking, younger boys," said Lavender thoughtfully, "I made out with Johnny in the charms classroom when it was empty."

"_Johnny Hendrick?_" cried Parvati suddenly, aghast. The other girls had no idea who Johnny Hendrick was.

"Who's Johnny Hendrick?" asked Ginger.

"This guy," said Lavender.

"He's a third year, fourth year in September," explained Parvati.

"Wait, that wasn't my question, I meant what are you girls going to do in the future, with your lives-" said Helena, exasperated, but the girls were more interested in Johnny Hendrick.

"Pedophile," snickered Ginger.

"He's tall for his age," said Lavender defensively.

"I knew you had a thing for him, but I didn't know you would make out with him," said Parvati, shaking her head.

"But _thirteen_? That's four years apart!' cried Hermione.

Pansy perked up. "Are we talking about the guy with really short brown hair?" she asked, "really tall and muscular?"

"Yeah," said Lavender dreamily.

Pansy scoffed. "I'd do him," she said.

Hermione made a disgusted face at her. "I could never go for younger boys like that."

"Is Johnny big?" asked Ginger, ignoring Hermione, "like..._big_?"

Lavender frowned. "I didn't like..._sleep with him_ or anything."

"Oh, he is."

The girls turned. Luna was smiling dreamily.

"Oh, here we go again," muttered Helena.

"You slept with Johnny!" cried Lavender, aghast. "When?"

"Last day of school," shrugged Luna. "He's big. Really big."

"Oh, geez, I wish I was going back to school in september. Why didn't I think of laying younger guys?" Ginger was miserable beyond words.

"There will be other guys, older guys!" said Pansy comfortingly, "but let's first hear about Luna fucking Johnny!"

"They're only three years apart, though," said Ginny.

"Same thing," said Lavender, "three, four, whatnot."

"So, how was it?" asked Helena, forgetting about her initial question about plans for the future.

"Hard. Really hard. And big. _Oh, very big,_" said Luna.

"It's amazing how so few words can cause so much excitement," sighed Ginger, fanning herself with her hand. "Luna, since you're going back to school, send me his number by owl."

"_Big, big, big,_" Luna continued dreamily.

"I think she's been hypnotized by the memory of it," offered Parvati. She took out her wand. "Want me to knock some sense into her?"

"Eh, let her be," said Pansy.

"Oh, hey, guys!" cried Ginny suddenly, "I brought something!"

The girls turned to see Ginny holding up a rather large dildo.

"Oh my Merlin!" cried Lavender. She jumped up and went to lock her door. "Do you have any ideas how my mom would react if she saw _that_ when she walks in the room?"

The girls were going crazy, however. Ginger had already tackled Ginny for the inanimate cock.

"Why did you bring _that_ for?" asked Hermione, disgusted.

"It's our last gossip, we might as well bring something to the table."

Ginger apparently took the comment as implying that the dildo was something to eat. She stuck it in her mouth.

Helena fell back laughing. There was no one in this room who hadn't seen Ginger's mouth eat up a cock (although it had been Hermione).

After wetting the surprisngly realistic dildo, Ginger pulled it out. "Alright, kids, I'll be teaching you how to give a good blowjob today."

"Are you sure you wanna put that thing in your mouth, Ginger? Ginny might have stuck it up her ass," mused Pansy.

Ginny suddenly turned furiously scarlet.

"First, you kiss and wet the tip to start with," Ginger explained professionally. She followed it by a demonstration. "Then you enclose the head with your mouth and wet it properly while sucking gently."

"She looks hungry," Parvati stifled a laughter.

"Big. _Very big._ Bigger than that!" cried Luna suddenly, but Ginger went on, licking the shaft now.

"Now, the shaft doesn't have any nerve endings, but it does respond to pressure. So push hard when licking the shaft. Of course, if it's enclosed in a warm juicy mouth it feels great, too. Here." Ginger pushed the dildo deep in her mouth.

Helena sighed in admiration. "You know, if I gained one good thing from this gossip meet, it was getting to know Ginger."

"I kind of agree," said Ginny, once she got over the shock of knowing that what was in her cunt two hours ago was now in Ginger's mouth.

"You know, she joined here to protect me against you crazy Gryffindor tigers," said Pansy.

"Lions," Hermione corrected her.

Pansy shrugged. "Whatever. Bitches."

Parvati stifled a laughter again.

"I sense a cult forming for Ginger Stotts," snickered Lavender, watching as the admired woman ran her tongue up and down the dildo.

"Oh, hail, Ginger Stotts!" cried Helena. She got up and then sunk to the floor, bowing deeply. "Thou art the greatest slut of all!"

Ginny joined in. "Only thou knows how to thuck, I mean, suck, a cock like thou does!" She also bowed deeply to the floor.

"Ah! Those following Stotts must be undressed appropriately," said Pansy seriously, getting in the way between the new cult members and the Holy Whore, who now was deep-throating the dildo. "Pull up your skirts immediately!"

The two cult members, Helena and Ginny, obliged. They pulled up their skirts ridiculously high and pulled down their shirts above the skirt to complete the look. Their skirts were barely visible, and their panties were blatantly exposed when they bowed to the floor again.

"Aw, look at their panties. So cute patterns, too," laughed Lavender. She pulled up her skirt as well. "I join!"

"This is ridiculous!" cried Hermione, clutching her hair.

"T'is not enough! Take off your shirts!" demanded Pansy. The girls, after being assured by Lavender that the door was bolted shut, giggled as they took of their shirts and bowed down in their bras.

"I wear 34C," said Ginny without being asked. "I hope the Holy One thinks it's adequate."

"Silence! The Holy Whore is busy!" cried Pansy. No one even noticed Luna licking her lips at Ginny's luscious cleavage.

Ginger, in the meantime, took out the wet dildo from her mouth and was poking it with her wand. It soon came to life and moved wildy about. She lifted up her skirt and slid her green thong down in front of everyone.

"Holy sight!" cried Pansy. "Believers! Open your eyes!"

Parvati joined in the worshipping, taking off her shirt and pulling up her skirt.

"You see, girls benefit from a blowjob in more ways than one. Not only is it yummy, but you also get a wetter cock that slides better into the pussy," explained the Holy Whore to her aspring followers. She slid the wet dildo into her pussy in front of everyone.

"Alas! Here stands the Sex Guru, the Sacred Slut, the Holy Whore!" cried Pansy.

"Hail the Sacred Slut!" cried Ginny.

Smiling benevolently, Ginger pulled out the wet dildo and handed it back to Ginny.

"What?" whispered Ginny to Helena, confused.

"I think the Holy Whore wants you to suck it," snickered Helena, who was getting the hang of the situation. Ginger smiled wickedly, enjoying it all.

"Hey, that's taking the joke too far," said Hermione, making a disgusted face. However, Ginny grinned and started to lick the tip.

The girls cheered wildly.

"Can I have some?" asked Luna earnestly, eyeing the white cum on the dildo hungrily.

"No," said Ginny between the licks, "not yet." She stuck the cock deep in her mouth and sucked on it, hard. Some of the girls squealed.

"Hey, save some of the Holy Cum for Luna," snickered Parvati.

However, when Ginny pulled out the cock, it was clean of Ginger's cum. Luna scowled.

"It's okay, Luna," said Ginny. "Let's get some more." Ginger backed away into the chair.

"You aren't worthy enough to please the Holy Whore!" cried Pansy indignantly, "give that to me right now!"

"Make me," Ginny said playfully. She pulled Ginger's legs apart and touched her still-wet core. Then, carefully but surely, she slid in the dildo once more.

"How is she so tight when she's always sleeping with guys with big dicks?" asked Lavender jealously. Ginger didn't reply, as she was moaning softly. Ginny was sliding the wet dildo in and out.

"Ah, that feels nice," she sighed.

"Okay, Ginny gets promoted," said Pansy.

"To what?" asked Lavender.

"A higher level in the cult, whatever you want to call it," Pansy replied.

The girls laughed. "Nice," said Ginny smugly.

"Oh, oh!!" cried Ginger. She came onto the cock in great amount. "Shit, that was nice," she sighed.

"Alright, Luna," Helena said, "here, take that."

Luna gleefully took the wet dildo from Ginny.

"This is _so_ insanitary," frowned Hermione.

Luna apparently didn't think so. She began to skillfully lick the cum off the dildo.

"She does it so professionally," snickered Lavender, "and hungrily, too."

Soon Luna was sucking so hard on the cock that it almost became limp from the pressure. It was soon clean of the Holy Whore's cum, but she kept it in her mouth like a child continues sucking on a popsicle stick.

"Take it out, Luna," laughed Ginny.

She continued to suck.

"Oh wow," said Helena.

"Mindless gossip dismissed!" cried Ginny, "girls, help me pull the cock off her!"

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you so much for those who continued to read and review this story. I'm glad you enjoyed the extreme smut, and I've known that many of you love the OC, Ginger. When I began writing her, I didn't really plan on making her a regular, but soon her slut-character got the better of me!**

**There are only a few chapters left of SexyWitches Inc. at this point, and right now, although I'm ridiculously busy lately, I have already written the first few chapters of my new story, "The Perverted Thoughts of Ron Weasley." It's going to be an extremely smutty, funny, and immoral story, and a few of you have already gotten previews! :) So don't forget to add me to author alert so that you know right away when I upload it!**

**Also, I am very sorry that I couldn't add a lot of you to the story. Toward the end I simply couldn't fit everyone in, and I wanted the last chapter to only have the original characters and the OC favorites (Helena and Ginger). However, having the readers in the story really made this one very interesting to write. Thanks for Maddie who started the trend! :)**

**I also want to apologize about not being able to update more often. Life gets crazy, you know? :) While you wait for me, you can read other AMAZING writers like BlackxZodiac, juicyfruits, and Islander2. :D**

**Again, thank you for reading and liking my extremely perverted stories! x) Love you all! **

**Love,**

**Tina**

**P.S.: Anyone who wishes to be a follower of the Holy Whore may mention to be so in his/her review. :)**


End file.
